pokemon metal masters White Version
by Magmortar
Summary: Ash and Dawn are on a whole new Battle. Beyblade join Ash, Dawn, Gingka, and the rest of the Beyblade gang on the journey to be number 1 (pearlshipping AshxDawn) (Galaxyshipping GingkaxMadoka)
1. new beginning

**chapter 1**

**A new beginning**

It's a peaceful day in the Sinnoh region. The forest Pokémon are enjoying themselves. The Pidgey are flying around. A Pidgeot flock scaring a Fearow away. That's actually pretty normal. Beedrill coming out of Kakuna shells. Swarm of Beedrill buzzing around their hive.

Pokemon Beyblade

Pokemon Beyblade let it rip

let's fight on the epic battle

face off and spin the metal and gotta catch em all

no time for doubt now for the place back in town

Pokemon Beyblade let it rip

Pokemon Beyblade let it rip

spin and battle now for blade now

bring lots of power right to the top cat never give it in

here's comes here's comes metal masters

lets go pokemon Beyblade let it rip gotta catch em all

metal masters let it rip

pokemon Beyblade this is it get a grip let it rip

in twinleaf town there were two trainers walking to the prof. Rowan's lab for the important meeting one trainer is a boy with raven hair he's fifteen years old and has won 5 regions and became champion has a Pikachu with him his name is Ash Ketchum. other trainer was a brunette and has blue hair same age as ash's and has won 5 festivals and became top coordinator has a Piplup with her her name is Dawn Berlitz.

"I wonder what your grandfather want us for Ash". Dawn said

"I don't know Dawn could be something important". Ash said

"Pika" said pikachu

they made to the lab and see prof. rowan with the other professors at the regions.

"Hey grandpa" said Ash.

"Hey there Ash we were excepting you to come for the meeting." said Rowan

they explain what's going on when ash heard what they say.

"Battle Bladers tournament" Ash answered.

"pika" said Pikachu

"Yes it's a tournament were all Bladers come and use the items called Beyblade to the field" said prof. Oak

"just like your father went when he started pokemon battles now are colleague director Ryo wants you and Dawn to enter here as team members to his son Gingka as well" said Prof. Juniper.

"No offense but we don't have Beyblade prof. juniper" said Dawn

"that is why we bring those two" said prof. Elm give the bey to Dawn

" the first was your fathers Ash is now yours is the legendary bey called Blaze Reshiram "said rowan give Ash the bey

"and yours is silver lugia Dawn belong to your grandmother" said prof. Birch

"now you better get going and catch the plane to Metal bey city you two" said prof. juniper

they shook thier heads and head to the airport just in time and got thier tickets and head on the plane and took off they flew and flew and flew for hours at night at morning Ash woke up and see the city and woke Dawn up they came out the plane and see the city is huge

"Wow this place is huge." said Dawn

"Piplup" said Piplup

"the map said the stadium is close by" Ash said

"Pika" said Pikachu

"hi there" said two familiar voices

"Brock, Iris" said Dawn

"what are you two doing here" said Ash

"Me and Iris heard you two are going to Metal bey city" said Brock.

"We came here to join you with our Beys were carrying right now" said Iris

the two show them thier beys reveal to have pokemon logos as well.

"This is Draco garchomp" said Iris.

"Mines stone rhyperior" said Brock.

"those beys are awesome like ours" said Dawn

"Hey you with a red hat" said a teen with spike hair white line on top and a red tip hair

"Who is this buffoon guys" said Iris.

"I'm not a buffoon I'm Masamune and your looking at the future number 1" said Masamune

they giggled and laughed of what he said.

"what's so funny" Masamune irritated

"You're too late" said Ash.

"Yeah Gingka already beat you to it" said Dawn

"What a kid" said Iris

"Oh yeah I'll defeat that imposter as for that I'll challenge you to a battle" Masamune said to Ash.

"Sure I accept your challenge" said Ash

"I'll be the referee" said Brock

"Alright let's do this" said Masamune

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip"

"Go Striker" said Masamune

striker is charging right to Reshiram

"Move Reshiram" said Ash

Reshiram moved away from striker and hit the wall

"What are doing striker quit goofy off and get him" said Masamune

striker went after Reshiram until Ash smirked

"Now Reshiram special move fusion flare" said Ash

Reshiram went up and form a huge red sphere

"Ah not on my watch Striker special move lighting sword flash!" lighting got on striker's horn and charged.

the two charged and cause a huge explosion round the field.

"that's some power" said Iris

until the smoke clears and they see striker stop spinning and Reshiram is still spinning "I'm defeated by a newbie" said Masamune "Striker stop spinning Reshiram is still spinning the winner is Ash Ketchum" said Brock. Masamune grab his bey and take to repair "I'll be back for you new gut and mop the floor out of you" Masamune said ran off but didn't heard Ash's name.

"man what's his problem" said Dawn

"I sure wish I'll punch him at the face" said Iris

"Never mind about him Iris we should find a place for tonight" said Brock

"Brock's right we must go" said Ash

"Pika" said pikachu

the four went travel to find a place for tonight but at the roof something is watching them it was a crow it's head like a shape of the hat it's color is blue the middle is white "Hounchkrow" said Hounchkrow then it flew off.


	2. New friendship

**chapter 2**

**New Friendship**

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Iris looked around to find place to stay. A few moments have passed and found Masamune talking to someone. He has dark red spikey hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus, on it, but it has only one wing. He also has golden-brown eyes and a broken nose which he may have got from beyblading. His outfit consists of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, which has a pouch for his Beyblade, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes. the other one was a boy has bright green hair with brown eyes. he wears a yellow t-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms and a pair of blue shorts. he also wears blue and white trainers with white socks.

"I told you Gingka and Kenta!" Masamune said. He's talking to them. "A newbie defeated me!"

The boys, known as Gingka and Kenta , turned and laughed. "really you been beating by a newbie!" Kenta said Ash, Dawn, Iris, and Brock walked to them and Masamune saw them. "That's him over here?"

"Hey I know him!" Kenta said. He and Gingka looked at Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Iris. "That's the legendary pokemon champion Ash Ketchum and that's Dawn the legendary coordinator."

"Nice to meet you." Gingka said. He and Ash shook hands. "Any champion of the regions is a friend of mine."

they smiled. "Likewise." Ash and Gingka let go of the handshake.

"Wait Gingka!" Masamune said. "thy Ash Ketchum the champion is a new Blader!"

"You bet." Ash said. He then took Reshiram out. "This is Blaze Reshiram. My Bey."

Dawn then took he bey up "This is my bey silver lugia.

Brock took his out too "this is stone rhyperior."

"And this is Draco garchomp my bey." said Iris took hers out

"Cool!" Gingka said.

"you defeated Masamune in a battle." Kenta said.

"No way!" Gingka exclaimed. "You beat Masamune!" Ash nodded. "That's impressive."

"Sure is!" Brock said as they put thier beys away.

"Yeah we got here and we nowhere to go. we don't have enough money to stay in a hotel for the night." Kenta said.

"Really?" Gingka asked. Ash shook his head.

"well my parents don't like strangers from the street." Kenta continued. "they would stay with you and Madoka at the B-Pit."

Gingka thought about it and answered. "Sure. I just hope Madoka has room for four more."

"Great!" Kenta said. "Well, I better get going. I don't want my parents to be worried." He ran passed Gingka and Ash before turning to them. "See you later guys!" He ran off while Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, and Gingka waved.

"Well, lets head to the B-Pit." Gingka said.

Gingka and Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Iris walked around the city. They stopped in front of a 3-story building with the sign name "B-Pit." "This is it." Gingka said. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Iris looked amazed. "Not only that is the place I'm staying in, this is also a Beyblade repair shop."

"Really!" they exclaimed.

Gingka nodded. "Well, lets go in. You'll like Madoka. She's a great Beyblade repairer." Ash, Dawn and Gingka went into the pitstop. When they opened the door, a bell-like sound was heard. A girl turned to them.

The girl has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright turquoise eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt around that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears hot pink gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons.

"Hey Gingka." the girl said.

"Hey Madoka." Gingka said.

Madoka then noticed Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris. "wait, is that."

"yeah Madoka. that's the legendary pokemon champion and top coordinator Ash and Dawn." Gingka said.

Ash and Dawn nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Madoka said. "are they now friends of yours Gingka?"

Gingka nodded. "And, if it's okay with you, They're gonna be staying with us for a while."

"Huh?" Madoka said.

"Yeah." Gingka said. "Here's the thing. they just got here. And they don't have enough money to afford a hotel room."

"You don't have to tell me that." Madoka said. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, and Gingka are confused. "You kinda lost me on 'new Blader'." Gingka slumped while Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Iris fell back anime style. "I have room for one more. Of course you can stay."

"Alright!" they said simultaneously.

"Before you do anything," Madoka said. they looked at her. "can I see your pokemon?"

"Uh, sure." Ash said. they showed Madoka Pikachu, Piplup, swampert, and Axew.

"Wow!" Madoka said amazed. "I''ve never seen a pokemon before in my life!" Madoka thought for a moment.

" "Thank you for letting us stay!"

"No problem." Madoka said.

Gingka thought for a moment and got an idea. "Hey Ash!" Ash and Pikachu looked at Gingka. "I got an extra String Launcher if you want it." He got out a launcher, but if looks different than Ash's.

"String Launcher?" Ash said confused. He took out his Ripcord Launcher.

Gingka nodded. "Unlike your Ripcord Launcher, when you pull on this handle" He pulled the handle revealing that it has a string attached. "it shows string instead." Ash looked at it amazed. "I thought it would be easier than to keep putting the ripcord on the launcher before you launch the Bey." Gingka tossed the launcher to Ash.

Ash caught the launcher. He looked at it and smiled. "Thanks Gingka." He put his new launcher away. "Now what?"

"Well," Madoka said while stretching. "I'm heading to bed. It's been a long day what to stay at my room Dawn and Iris said Madoka "we love too." they exclaimed. Night guys." they're headed upstairs to Madoka's room.

"Night." Ash, Brock and Gingka said together.

"Hey Ash." Gingka said. Ash turned to him. "If you're as good as Masamune said, then I can't wait to battle you at the World Championship Qualifiers Tournament!"

"World Championship Qualifiers Tournament?" Ash said confused.

"Yeah." Gingka said. "It's a tournament that all Bladers across the country compete to be representatives of the World Championships." Ash still looked confused. "The Beyblade World Championships is a tournament sponsored by my dad, president of the WBBA, the World Beyblade Battle Association. The tournament is a team tournament with 3 main member, 1 sub member, and 1 supporter. There will be strong Bladers across the world competing."

"Strong Bladers." Ash said. Gingka nodded. Ash crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "This will be a perfect chance to get some experience." He uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes. He smiled. "You bet! May the best man win!" He and Gingka shared a handshake.

The next morning, Ash came out with new items. He a pull strap bag instead of his backpack. He didn't pull the strap all the way closed, giving Pikachu some fresh air. Another strap is on the middle of the bag, like a backpack. Ash wrapped that over his shoulder. He also replaced his cap with another one. The cap is red and white with the blue Beyblade crest. He also has Beyblade gear on his belt.

He saw Madoka, Dawn, Iris, and Brock standing staring at something. He followed her gaze and saw Gingka running with some other kid.

"What is Gingka doing?" Ash asked.

Madoka turned. "He and Masamune are racing to see who gets to the stadium first."

Ash nodded. "Typical rivalry."

"And they're going the wrong way." Madoka said. They looked at her confused. "It could take them about an hour to get there in that route. If you want, I can show you the right route."

Ash smiled. "That would be nice."

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, and Madoka walked around the route to the stadium. They found the stadium a few minutes later. Madoka sees Kenta from a distance. She ran to him, but stopped and turned to Ash. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Ash shook his head. "You two go ahead. I'm just gonna walk around for a bit and make some new friends. Tell Kenta I said "Hi!"" Madoka, Dawn, Brock, and Iris nodded and ran to Kenta while Ash turned and walked away. He walked around for a few moments. "Wow! There are a lot of people here!" He then bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!" He looked up to see a teenage boy.

The boy is a tall, slightly muscular with long silver-gray hair which is tied into a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. He wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a lavender trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. He also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He has a bey storage box on his right arm.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going as well." The boy said. He looked straight at Ash. "Hey are you the legendary champion I heard about."

"yes I am." Ash said. He extended his arm. "I'm Ash."

The boy accepted the handshake. "Tsubasa." They let go of the handshake. "Are you competing in the Qualifiers Tournament?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. By the looks of you, you're also competing." Tsubasa nodded. "Well the tournament doesn't start for an hour. I was just walking around."

"Same here." Tsubasa said while smiling.

"Wanna hang until the competition starts?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Tsubasa answered. The two are found lying against a tree. "Sorry. We can sit on a bench if you want."

Ash smiled. "Are you kidding? I did this a lot. It's no problem for me." They enjoy the silence for a moment. "Hey Tsubasa. What's your life like?" Tsubasa looked at Ash confused. "You know. What do you do for your life?"

Tsubasa smiled. "I'm a secret agent of the WBBA."

"You're a secret agent!" Ash exclaimed.

Tsubasa nodded. "I was doing undercover search in an organization called the Dark Nebula."

"What were you searching for?" Ash asked.

"Information." Tsubasa answered. "Information on the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago."

"Why is it forbidden?" Ash asked.

"Well, unlike the other Beys, L-Drago rotate to the left." Tsubasa answered. "And it has the power to steal energy from other Beys and use it against them."

"Wow." Ash said. "That's not a normal Bey. That's for sure." Tsubasa shook his head.

"Oh! It's only 5 minutes left until the competition! Pikachu." Pikachu nodded and jumped into the bag. Ash pulled the strap almost all the way and stood up. "Lets go."

Tsubasa nodded and stood up. "Yeah." The two then head to the stadium for the Qualifiers Tournament.


	3. qualifiers tournament

**chapter 3**

** The Qualifiers Tournament**

Ash and Tsubasa are on their way into the stadium. They then spotted Kenta, Madoka, Dawn, brock, and Iris. "Hey guys!" Ash said. Kenta,Madoka, Dawn, brock, and Iris turned to see Ash and Tsubasa. They then waved.

"Hey Ash! Hey Tsubasa!" Kenta said. Ash and Tsubasa walked to them. "It looks like you two have met."

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah. We've met."

So your Tsubasa I'm Dawn said Dawn.

"I'm brock" said Brock.

"I'm Iris" said Iris

Nice to meet you asked Tsubasa.

"You don't have to worry about being registered Ash." Madoka said. "I signed you and your friends up."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Madoka." Madoka nodded.

"I have bad news for you Ash." Kenta said. "Looks like you won't be battling Gingka."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused.

"Being the champion of Battle Bladers, Gingka was automatically selected as the first member of Japan's team. He won't be battling in the tournament." Kenta answered.

Iris frowned. "Aw Man I was really looking forward to battle him."

"Gingka said the same thing." Madoka said.

"Hey Ash." Ash turned to Tsubasa. "We better get going."

Ash nodded. "Right. Hey Madoka, could you watch our pokemon for us?"

Madoka nodded. "Sure. You can count on me."

"Thanks." They handed thier pokemon to Madoka. they then turned to Tsubasa. "Lets go." Tsubasa nodded. The two head inside the stadium. The inside has many fields where Bladers can battle each other. A lot of contestants are present. A lot of people are in the stands. "Hey Tsubasa." Ash said to Tsubasa. "Lets meet in the finals."

"Right." Tsubasa said. The two then shook hands and went their separate ways.

In the stands, Madoka, Pikachu, Piplup, swampert, and Axew head popped watching the stadium. "were rooting for them in this competition. Just like you did in the regions."

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement. Pikachu, Piplup, swampert, and axew and Madoka turned to watch the tournament.

"WELCOME ALL BLADERS!" The screen turned on to reveal a man with a red headband, blue Beyblade t-shirt, and a black vest. "I'm Blader DJ. And I'll be your host in the Beyblade World Championship Qualifiers Tournament for Japan's team. Let . . . it . . . RIP!" Everyone cheered as loud as they can. "Now here are the rules. The average points to go to the finals is 87. You can earn 1 point for Sleep Out. 2 points for Stadium Out. The average points are 87, remember that. The Bladers who made 87 or higher may go to the finals. Just do the best you can and earn a lot of points."

"That's it!" Ash said. He smiled. "No problem!" He took Reshiram out. "We can do it no problem!"

"Everybody ready?" Blader DJ asked. Everybody cheered in response. "LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN! 3 . . ."

"2 . . ." Everybody in the stands said.

"1 . . ." The Bladers said.

"LET IT RIP!" Everybody in the stadium said. The Bladers released their Beys.

Ash just defeated a Blader in one hit, Stadium out earning him 2 points. "All right!" Ash said. Just then 5 Bladers are on Ash's field.

"We heard from Kenta that you're good." One of them said. "Lets see if you can defeat all 5 of us at the same time."

"All 5 of you?" Ash said confused. He smiled. "No problem!" He then prepared to launch his Bey.

The 5 Bladers did the same. "Great!" One of them said.

"3 . . ." The Bladers and Ash said together. "2 . . . 1. Let it rip!" They launched their Beys. Ash had no problem and defeated all 5 Bladers in a second earning him 10 points.

"Aw man!" One of them said.

"We lost." Another one said.

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose." They looked to Ash. "All that matters is that you have fun."

"Yeah. But it's not fun when you have been defeated in an instant." They then ran off.

Ash sighed. "Oh well. I tried to tell them."

"Hey you!" He turned to see another Blader. "Battle me!"

Ash smiled. "Sure."

"No. Battle me!" Ash turned to see another Blader.

Ash still smiled. "No problem." He then turned to see a lot more Bladers saying "Battle me!" over and over. "Oh boy. At this rate, I may get enough points to go to the finals." he said to himself.

Dawn, Brock, and Iris came to help Ash and has defeat 20 Bladers in a second earning him 30 points.

"Thanks guys" said Ash

"Wow that is fun guys" said Dawn

"You got that right" said Iris

"Look there still more to take down" said Brock

Meanwhile, a figure is walking around to look for someone. The figure is a small boy with light skin and distinctive facial figures. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that bangs over his forehead. Also he has dark green eyes. He wears a white jacket and some white shorts that stops at his knees, he has shoes which are like boots, they are white with blue highlights.

The figure found someone who he was looking for. He started to go to challenge him, but a Blader pulled him from the field. They got to another field. "Okay Yu, battle me!" the Blader said.

The boy, known as Yu, sighed in disappointment. Both Bladers launched their Beys. Yu had no problem in the battle and defeated the other Blader instantly. Yu then walked away to find his true opponent.

In another place, Tsubasa is battling a random Blader. "Eagle Metal Wing Smash!" Eagle hit the opponent's Bey and it went Stadium Out.

In another place, another figure won his battle. The figure seems to be tough and physically strong. He has a big build with a larger stomach, short black hair that is covered by a white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it and red eyes. He wears a black and red jacket with red stripe on both the front side that is zipped on his torso, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts on his legs, and black shoes on his huge feet.

"We won! B-B-B-BULL!" He said.

Meanwhile, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Iris just defeated 10 Bladers by Stadium Out, giving him 40 points. So far, he earned over 400 points, enough for them to go to the finals. "There's still a lot of time left! I will earn a lot of points!" said Iris they then defeated 3 Bladers, giving him another 6 points.

Meanwhile, Yu found the opponent he was looking for. He walked to the Blader, but Kenta cut in front of him. "Kenji!" He then was dragged to another field with a different Blader. Yu defeated the Blader no problem then walked off.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Iris defeated every Blader that challenged them. they earned another 100 points. His average points is about 700 points. "were exhausted! Good thing there's only a few minutes left." said Dawn they then was challenged by 20 Bladers. they put all his strength on this launch and defeated all 20 Bladers, giving him 40 points.

Meanwhile, Yu found the opponent once again. Nothing's gonna stop him now. He got to the field with the Blader. The Blader has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt trim of whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams, and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks.

"I finally got you Masamune!" Yu said. "It's time to make you pay for walking off from our last battle!"

Masamune smirked. "You're on!"

Just then a buzzing sound was heard. "TIME'S UP!" Blader DJ said.

"Aw man!" Yu said.

"Lets see which Bladers made it to the finals." Blader DJ said. Then a list of Bladers appeared on the screen. "Oh, I'm afraid that Tetsuya and Tobio did not make it."

"Crabba what!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"This is so not fair!" Tobio said.

The list then continued to go down. "Kenta and Benkei did not make it as well." Kenta looked disappointed. In the other place, the figure, Benkei, got down in disappointment. "In fifth place with 300 points is Yu!"

"Aw! Fifth place!" Yu exclaimed.

"And in fourth place with 320 points is Masamune!"

"Fourth place!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Third place with 350 is Tsubasa!"

Ash smiled. "So Tsubasa made it after all." In the other place, Tsubasa smiled.

"And in second place with 500 points,"

"500 points!" Yu, Masamune, and Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Who made that many points?" Tsubasa wondered.

" . . .is Kyoya!" Blader DJ said.

In another room, Gingka listened in amazement. "Kyoya."

In another place, Benkei teared up in pride. "Kyoya pal. Of course he made it." In another place, lots of Beys are on the floor with the Bladers. In the middle of the field, a green lion roared. A shadowy figure was looking over.

"Wait." Tsubasa said. "If Kyoya is in second place, then who's-"

"And the one in first place with 760 points is the new Bladers who came out from nowhere. you know him he's a champion from all 5 regions and the other is the top coordinator and the two are the gym leader and champion from it up for ASH, DAWN, BROCK, and IRIS!" thier faces our on the screen that says 1st. Everyone was surprised and shocked.

"WHOA! 760 points!" Masamune exclaimed.

"wow the legends, it looks like thier really good." Yu said.

Madoka and thier pokemon were also in a state of shock. "Wow. they're good, but I never expected them to be _this _good."

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.


	4. Tsubasa vs Masamune vs Yu

Chapter 4

You are awesome Ash!" Kenta said. "How did you get that many points?"

"Well lets just say that it couldn't have happened if you didn't blab me to your friends." Ash answered.

"Oh yeah." Kenta rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter." Gingka said. "As long as you made it to the finals of the Qualifiers Tournament. Too bad we won't get to battle each other."

"I know." Ash said. "But I still had fun."

"Hey guys." Everybody turned to see Tsubasa walking towards them.

"Hey Tsubasa!" Gingka said.

"Hey Gingka. It's been a long time." Tsubasa said. He and Gingka shook hands.

"It sure has." Gingka said.

"Hey Tsubasa! Congrats on making it to the finals!" Ash said.

Tsubasa turned to Ash. "Thanks. Congratulations for making first place in the preliminary round."

"You can thank Kenta for that said Dawn." Everybody saw Kenta chuckled in embarrassment. "Anyway, who are you battling against?"

"I'm battling against Masamune and Yu." Tsubasa answered. "You are battling against Kyoya after mine."

"Okay. And the winner from each battle is a representative, right?" Ash said. Tsubasa nodded. "So there is no final round."

"Afraid not." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa!" The group saw Yu and Masamune walking towards them. "Hey Tsubasa! Are you ready for our battle?"

"Yu. Our battle is not until 1 hour." Tsubasa said.

"And don't forget that I'm also your opponent." Masamune said. "I will defeat you both! 'Cause I'm the Number 1 Blader!"

"Number 1 Blader?" Ash said. "You're more like the Number 1 Barker. "Dawn, Gingka and Tsubasa snickered while everyone else laughed at Masamune's annoyed look. Inside Ash's bag, Pikachu and Piplup is also snickering. "People who say that they're Number 1 is such a little kid." Ash said using Iris's catchphrase.

I was thinking the same thing Ash said Dawn.

"Right." Tsubasa said. "And kids pretend that they're Number 1."

"I am not pretending!" Masamune said. "I really am Number 1!"

"The only reason why you won against Gingka once is because he couldn't control Galaxy Pegasus." Kenta said. "That didn't count."

"It DID count!" Masamune countered.

"Actually Kenta's right." Tsubasa said. "The victory against Gingka because he couldn't control Pegasus didn't count as a win. Technically, you are not Number 1. In fact, you are reckless."

"I am not reckless!"

"Oh yes you are. I've heard of your records. You always attack head on. That's being reckless." Masamune is getting angry. "I'll show you when I beat you in our battle."

"No you won't! Because I'm winning this battle!"

"No I am!" Yu yelled.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "Save it for the battle!"

"Ash is right." Madoka said. "You need your energy for your match."

"Pika Piplup." Pikachu and Piplup said in agreement.

"Wait." Masamune said. "What is that sound?" He, Yu, and Kenta looked around confused while everybody else knew that sound was.

Realization hit Ash and Dawn. "Pikachu Piplup." He said to Pikachu in his bag. Pikachu and Piplup covered its mouth with its paws. He then sighed. "Well there's no use. You can come out now." Pikachu and Piplup appeared out of the bag and onto Ash's shoulder and Dawn's.

"Whoa!" Masamune, Yu and Kenta exclaimed.

"I know. we got the same reaction with the others." Ash said referring to Gingka, Madoka and Tsubasa. "This is Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said waving its paw.

"Piplup." Piplup said waving it's wing.

"Whoa!" Yu said amazed. "I've never seen an animals like those!"

"Where did you two get them?" Masamune asked. Ash explained the story of his world and Pikachu. "Wait. So you're from another world!"

"Yes." Ash said. "I just told you that. Kids also don't pay attention."

"So if you're from this Pokemon World, how did you two get here?" Yu asked.

"I have a feeling I know how." Ash answered.

"So if you prefer Pokemon battles, how did you become good in Beyblade?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know." Ash answered. "I guess I think of Beyblading like a Pokemon battle."

In our world I do pokemon contests to be a top coordinator said Dawn.

Whoa contests you say said Madoka.

"Attention everyone!" Blader DJ's voice was heard. "The battle will begin in 5 minutes!"

"Oh! We better get going!" Masamune said.

"Right." Tsubasa said. He turned to the others. "Wish us luck. Masamune's gonna need it most."

"I don't need luck to defeat you!" Masamune, Yu and Tsubasa walked towards the field.

"Well we better get to the stands." Gingka said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "I bet this is gonna be fun!" The others then head down to the stands to watch the battle.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Blader DJ yelled. "Welcome to the World Qualifiers Tournament finals! I was expecting 4 Bladers to make it, but since there are 5 Bladers, the first match is a 1 on 1 on 1. 3 Bladers battle each other. And they are the 5th place Blader, Yu!" Everyone cheered as Yu entered the field. "4th place Blader, Masamune!" Masamune entered next. "And the 3rd place Blader, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa entered last.

In the stands, the others cheered for their friends. "Give it all you guys!" Gingka yelled.

"Hey Gingka!" The group turned to see Benkei standing.

"Hey! Benkei" Gingka and Benkei shook hands. "How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm doing fine thank you very much." Benkei answered. He then noticed Ash. "Hey. You're the guy who got more points than Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ash and I'm Dawn." Ash and Benkei shook hands.

"Benkei. And don't get too comfortable, Kyoya will defeat you."

"We'll see."

"And now it's time for the battle to begin!" Blader DJ yelled. The group turned to the field to watch the battle.

"I will win this battle!" Masamune said.

"No! I will!" Yu said.

"Don't get too confident." Tsubasa said.

"EVERYBODY READY!" Blader DJ yelled. Everybody cheered.

Tsubasa, Masamune, and Yu prepared to launch their Beys. "3 . . ." Masamune started.

"2 . . ." Yu next.

". . . 1." Tsubasa last.

"Let it RIP!" They launched the Beys. The Beys are spinning the same direction.

"Go now Striker!" Masamune yelled. His Bey, Ray Striker, hit Yu's Bey, Flame Libra.

"Libra!" Yu yelled. Libra tried to push Striker back.

"Don't forget about me!" Tsubasa said. His Bey, Earth Eagle, hit Libra, forcing it back.

"Hey! I'll get you back! Go Libra!" Libra charged towards Eagle, but it dodged Libra's attack.

"Go now Striker!" Striker hit Eagle, pushing it back.

"Move now Eagle!" Eagle moved to the left making Striker keep going straight.

"Go after it Striker!" Striker kept trying to hit Eagle, but Eagle keeps dodging the attacks elegantly.

"Lets not do nothing." Yu said. "Go Libra!" Libra charged to Eagle. Eagle moved to the right elegantly.

"Go Eagle!" Eagle attacked Libra.

"Libra Sonic Wave!" Libra hit Eagle with sonic vibrations, forcing Eagle away from Libra.

"Now Striker!" Masamune yelled. Striker managed a hit on Libra.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "Each Blader is dealing attacks to each other one by one!"

"Enough of this!" Yu yelled. Libra moved to the middle of the field. "Special Move! Inferno Blast!" Libra produced a geyser of sonic vibrations.

"Whoa!" Ash said amazed. "That's awesome!"

totally Ash said Dawn.

"Pika." Pikachu whispered in agreement in Ash's jacket.

"That's Libra's Special Move." Gingka said. "And it's pretty powerful."

Back in the field, the geyser drew Striker and Eagle to it. They tried to escape. "Oh no!" Blader DJ said. "Striker and Eagle are being sucked into the Inferno Blast! They will be Sleeped Out!"

"Not while I have anything to say about it!" Masamune said. "Go now Striker!" Striker head to the geyser. "Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker put lightning around itself. The attack collided against the Inferno Blast, cancelling the attack and hitting Libra. Libra was sent flying and landed out the field. Yu looked shocked.

"Oh! Libra is out!" Blader DJ yelled. "That means Yu is eliminated!"

"Aw too bad for Yu." Kenta said. "He worked so hard to get here."

"Yeah." Gingka said. "But now it's Masamune and Tsubasa now."

"Yeah." Ash said. "I wonder who will win."

Yu picked Libra up. "Aw man. I can't believe we lost." He left the field disappointed.

"Well just you and me Tsubasa!" Masamune said. "Did you change your mind about me?"

"No way." Tsubasa said. "You're still reckless."

"Why you! Go now Striker!" Striker charged to Eagle. Eagle moved to the right elegantly. "Keep going Striker!" Striker tries to hit Eagle over and over, but Eagle keeps dodging.

"Do it now Eagle!" Eagle stopped dodging and hit Striker.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "Eagle stopped dodging and got into offensive!"

"Now Striker!" Striker moved out of the way and attacked Eagle.

"Now Eagle! Smashing Claw!" Eagle soared into the sky and dived onto Striker, hitting it and bounce back in the air and hit Striker again repeatedly.

"Eagle attacks Striker in the air over and over again!" Blader DJ said.

"This looks bad for Masamune." Ash said.

Masamune is getting frustrated. "Lets end this Striker! Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker put lightning around itself once again.

"Reckless." Tsubasa said. "Diving Crush!" Eagle surrounded itself with a bright purple energy and dived straight to Striker. The attacks collided, creating an explosion. A Bey flew out of the field and landed. Striker stopped spinning.

"Oh! Striker is out!" Blader DJ said. "The Bey still spinning is . . ." The smoke cleared to reveal Eagle still spinning. ". . . Eagle! So the winner is Tsubasa!" Everybody cheered loud. "That means Tsubasa will be the 2nd representative to Japan's team!"

Masamune is shocked. "But how?"

"I told you." Masamune turned to Tsubasa. "It was your recklessness that cost you the match. You can't be Number 1 by being reckless and just charged the opponent head on." Masamune looked disappointed. He picked up Striker and walked out the field. Tsubasa walked out as well.

"Great battle you guys!" Gingka said. They are in a lobby talking to Tsubasa, Masmune and Yu.

"But we lost." Masamune said referring to himself and Striker.

"Yeah." Yu said. "Me too."

"Hey." Madoka said. "You two still have a chance to be in the team."

"But as a substitute." Masamune said. "I came here to be a main player."

"Me too!" Yu said.

"But isn't it better than not being in the team at all?" Ash asked.

Masamune and Yu looked at each other and nodded. "You're right Ash!" Masamune said.

"But only one of us will be on that spot." Yu said. "And it's gonna be me!"

"No! Me!"

"Guys!" Everybody turned to Madoka. "Will you stop it!"

Tsubasa sighed and turned to Ash. "You're up next Ash." Ash turned to him. "You're battling Kyoya next."

Ash nodded. "Right."

"Be careful Ash." He turned to Gingka. "Kyoya is a powerful Blader."

"More powerful than you!" Benkei said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" A voice said. The group turned to the source. A figure is entering the lobby from the automatic door. The figure is a tall, teenaged boy with tanned skin and has a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue eyes of a lion and a scar shaped like a cross going across his eyes. He also seems to have teeth like a lion.

"Kyoya." Gingka said.

"Kyoya pal!" Benkei said.

"So you're Kyoya." Ash said. He then walked to him and sticked his hand out. "I'm Ash."

"I know who you are." Kyoya said. He then accepted the handshake for a moment then let go. "You better not disappoint me."

Ash smiled. "Don't worry. You'll get the match of a lifetime."

Kyoya smirked. "You better." He then walked off, Benkei following behind.

Ash turned and whispered to Gingka. "Is he always like this?"

Gingka smiled. "You have no idea."


	5. Ash vs Kyoya

In the stadium lobby, Ash is sitting on the couch with Pikachu thinking of a strategy to defeat Kyoya. "Gingka said that Kyoya is pretty powerful." Ash said. "So we better come up with a strategy."

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Strategy is important." Ash and Pikachu turned to see Gingka.

"Hey Gingka." Ash said.

"Ash. In your world, do you believe in your Pokemon's spirit in battle?" Gingka asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I believe in them!" Ash answered.

Gingka smiled. "Then you know what's also important."

Ash realized. "Yeah. Believe in your Blader's Spirit. You always say that."

"Always have. Always will. Alright, I'll let you guys get back into your thinking." Gingka walked out.

"Alright. Lets think of a good strategy. I have a feeling that we're gonna need more than the Blader's Spirit." Pikachu nodded. Ash then closed his eyes to think. A moment later, a bright light came to Ash.

Ash found himself back to the place where he got Blaze Reshiram, his Awakening. "Why am I back here?"

_"Don't worry. You're not here to take another test or anything."_ The voice said.

Ash looked around to find the source of the voice. "Alright. I've had it. Who are you?"

_"Since you're the Chosen One, I will tell you some answers."_ A light came and took form of a Pokemon. It is an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur. It's body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of it's mane, tail, and face, and it's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. It's mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and it's face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. It's neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by it's round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on its current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of it's underbelly resumes past its waist, the underside of it's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. It's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

Ash's eyes went wide. "I understand now. I knew it was you. You're the one who brought me to the Beyblade world. You're the one who was with me when I awakened as a Blader. You're also the one who guided me when my journey started. My first day as a Blader. Am I right, Arceus?"

Arceus chuckled._ "You are correct. I heard that you are bored after your journey through the Unova region and don't know what to do. So I brought you to the Beyblade world so that you won't be bored. Consider this as a thank-you present from me."_

"Thank-you present? What for?" Ash asked.

_"For saving my life from the past."_

"Oh. It's no big deal. So what did you mean that Beyblading is my next destiny."

Arceus sighed. _"It's gonna be hard to explain. Your mother or father don't know this. Even your grandmother doesn't know. Your grandfather was a great Beyblader."_

Ash is shocked. "He was!"

Arceus nodded. _"He was one of the best. After his Beyblading journey, he doesn't know what to do just like you. So I sent him to the Pokemon world to do Pokemon Battles. He met your grandmother there and fell in love. Then he had your father who married your mother. You didn't get the Beyblading skills from your father."_

Realization hit Ash. "I got it from my grandfather. Why didn't Beyblading was in my father's blood?"

_"Your father didn't get Beyblading skills because he has almost all of your grandmother's genetics. You got Beyblading skills because you got all of your grandfather's genetics."_

"How did I get my grandfather's genetics when my dad got mostly my grandmother's genetics?"

_"It's a tradition that the grandchild get the Beyblading skills from the grandparent than the parent to child. You got the skills from your grandfather instead of your father since your father does not get the skills from his father."_

Ash thought for a moment. "Kinda makes sense."

_"You better get going now. You have a battle in about a minute."_ Ash was about to say something. _"Don't worry child. I promise we will meet again."_

After that, Ash found himself back at the lobby with the others staring at him. "Thank goodness." Madoka said. "We were so worried."

"Yeah." Gingka said. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ash said.

"You better get going!" Masamune said. "You got a battle to do!"

Ash nodded. "Right." He then stood up. "You guys mind watching Pikachu for me?"

"No problem." Gingka said. Ash nodded and ran to the field before it is too late.

when he's on his way he saw Dawn running to him Hey Ash I want to wish you Good luck for the battle said Dawn.

No need to worry said Ash he now went to the field.

"Welcome one and all!" Blader DJ said. "The final match which will decide who the third member will be is about to begin!" Everybody cheered. "To my left is the second place finalist from the preliminaries, Kyoya!" Kyoya walked into the field with a confidence look. "And to my right is the first place finalist with 560 points, Ash!" Ash walked into the field with the same confidence look.

"Good luck Ash!" Gingka cheered from the stands with Pikachu on his lap.

"Gingka." Gingka turned to Kenta. "Won't people see Pikachu on your lap."

"Nah. People are so focused on the battle, they won't even think about looking at the other audience."

"Right." Tsubasa said.

"I agree." The group looked behind to see two figures sitting behind them.

One of the figures is a small boy. He has blue hair tied back into a plated pony tail. He wears a purple kimono with a red trim, yellow cuffs and a dark orange circle with a red gecko along with a green jade prayer bead necklace and white pants. He also wears a hat that is purple with a yellow trim, and inside is a red with a green small ball on top that matches his kimono. He has reddish brown eyes and peach skin.

The other figure is a female figure. She is a short, pale skinned, mid aged girl that has teal hair and hair styled in "ox horns" which is similar to Chi-yun's hairstyle. She has purple eyes and wears a reddish-pink Chinese dress with a yellow trim, it also has pink heart buttons that are connected to each other by yellow strips and underneath her dress are navy blue leggings. She also wears a white belt with small yellow buttons, and an orange crest aswell as wears white, fingerless gloves. She has a green band on her arm and wears large white socks and darkish blue and a little light blue boots.

"Chi-yun and Mei-Mei!" Gingka said.

Chi-yun nodded. "We came here to see who the third member will be."

"Well you're just in time." Madoka said as she is taking out her laptop.

Who's your new friends said Mei Mei.

This is Dawn said Madoka pressure to meet you said Dawn.

and that's our new friend battling Kyoya is Ash said Kenta.

Is he your Boyfriend Dawn said Mei Mei.

Dawn was silent with a Blush showing.

Outside the stadium on the roof of a tall building, a shadowy figure is going to watch the match. "Looks like Kyoya is battling once again. And he's up against a newbie." He then smirked. "Lets see what this new guy has got."

"Everybody ready!" Blader DJ yelled. Everybody cheered as Ash and Kyoya got ready to launch. "In 3 . . ."

"2 . . ." Kyoya said.

". . .1" Ash said.

"Let it rip!" Both Bladers launched their Beys. The Beys spin on the same direction.

"Leone!" Kyoya's Bey, Rock Leone, attacked Reshiram.

"Move Reshiram!" Reshiram moved away from Leone.

"After it Leone!" Leone charged for Reshiram.

"Dodge it Reshiram!" Reshiram moved to the right lightning fast.

"No way!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"And Ash's Bey moved out of the way!" Blader DJ said.

"That's fast!" Gingka said.

"It's because it weighs light enough for great speed." Madoka said reading her computer.

"Attack now Reshiram!" Reshiram hit Leone that sent Leone flying and landed on the field.

"That's some power!" Gingka said.

"That's because it is heavy enough for a powerful attack." Madoka said. She is shocked about something. "Guys look at this!" The group leaned to see the screen. "The Fusion Wheel is similar to Galaxy Pegasus!" The shock continued. "The Spin Track too!"

"What's going on!" Gingka said.

"And Reshiram sent Leone flying!" Blader DJ said.

"Attack Leone!" Leone charged at Reshiram.

"You too Reshiram!" Reshiram charged as well. The Beys collided, but the one sent flying is Leone.

"And Leone is sent flying once again!" Blader DJ said.

Leone landed safely. "Go Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone fired a tornado around itself. Reshiram was sucked in the tornado and was blown away.

"Reshiram!" Zekrom landed on the field. Ash then thought of and idea. "Use your power and speed and head straight into that tornado!" Reshiram then headed to Leone really fast.

"What are you doing!" Gingka exclaimed. Reshiram was covered with flames. Reshiram collided with Leone cancelling the Lion Gale Force Wall.

"What!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"And Reshiram broke the Lion Gale Force Wall!" Blader DJ yelled.

"Amazing." Chi-yun said.

Madoka is typing on her computer. Her eyes went wide. "Guys. The flames around Reshiram isn't fake. It's actually _real_ flames!"

The group was shocked. "It's real!" Gingka exclaimed.

Madoka nodded. "The Fusion Wheel is Blaze. Ash's Bey is called Blaze Reshiram."

Go Ash Go said Dawn.

"Hold your ground Leone!" Leone held its ground against Reshiram. The Flames around Reshiram exploded, sending Leone flying once again and landed.

On the roof of the tall building, the figure watched the battle in awe. "This new guy is actually pretty good." He then continued to watch the battle.

"I will crush any Blader in front of me to win!" Kyoya said. "Go Leone!" Leone charged straight to Reshiram.

"Dodge again Reshiram!" Reshiram moved away really fast once again.

"No you don't. Lion 100 Fang Fury!" Leone created another tornado, but this time it's launching broken pieces of the stadium at Reshiram.

"Move Reshiram!" Reshiram managed to slip away all of the pieces and hit Leone, sending Leone flying once again. Leone landed once again.

"Leone tried to slow Reshiram down with the stadium pieces, but Reshiram slip through it and hit Leone!" Blader DJ said.

Kyoya smirked. "You fell for it." Ash was confused, but finally found out that it's a trap. "King Lion Tearing Blast!" Leone created 3 tornadoes and engulfed Reshiram in it.

"Reshiram!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "And Reshiram has been engulfed in the attack!"

"Uh oh." Masamune said. "Ash has to do something or he will lose."

"Don't worry." Gingka said. "Ash will think of something."

"That's right Ash will win the battle against Kyoya Because I believe in him" said Dawn

The shadowy figure is still watching the battle. "How will the new guy get out of this?"

"Get out of there Reshiram!" Ash yelled.

"It's no use!" Kyoya told him. "I have the pride of the beasts. All the beasts respect me and Leone. We have been training hard and we won't let a newbie like you defeat us. You have given us a great battle, but this is when it ends." Reshiram was blown out of the King Lion Tearing Blast.

Ash smirked. "Wrong." Kyoya looked at him confused. "I was never a newbie. I was born this good." A light blue energy was around Ash. "A friend told me that what decides the battle . . . is the Blader's Spirit!" Reshiram was also surrounded by the light blue energy. Reshiram regained itself in the air. "This . . . is my Blader's Spirit!" The energy around Ash and Reshiram got more powerful.

A beeping sound was heard on Madoka's computer. Madoka's eyes widened. "Hey guys!" The group turned to her. "Somehow Reshiram's attack and speed increased significantly!"

"What!" The group exclaimed.

"How did it get that strong?" Mei-Mei asked.

Gingka smiled. "Simple." Everybody turned to him. "It's his Blader's Spirit."

"Go now Reshiram! Special Move! Fusion Flare!" Reshiram surrounded itself in a sphere of red flames and charged really fast. Reshiram broke through the King Lion Tearing Blast and hit Leone, creating a big and powerful explosion all around the field.

"The attack broke the King Lion Tearing Blast and hit Leone resulting an explosion!" Blader DJ said as the wind from the explosion blew at him. The smoke cleared to reveal the field empty. The Beys fell down from the sky and crashed down onto the field. The smoke clears to reveal Leone not spinning while Reshiram is still spinning. "Leone has stopped spinning! Reshiram is the one still standing! That means the winner of the match and the third representative to Japan is ASH!" Everybody cheered for Ash's victory.

"Alright!" Gingka said. "Ash won!"

"Yeah he made it" said Dawn in the Amazed look

Chi-yun and Mei-Mei were amazed. "Impressive." Chi-yun said. He and Mei-Mei stood up. "Looks like we got some serious competition." They then walked out.

Kyoya was shocked at his loss. He went down to pick up Leone as Reshiram returned to Ash. "We lost. And to a new Blader."

"That was a great battle Kyoya!" Kyoya looked up to see Ash walking towards him with a smile. "You truly are a strong Blader." He then sticked his hand out.

Kyoya was silent for a moment, smiled and accepted the handshake. "Thanks Ash." They then let go of the handshake and Kyoya walked out of the field.

The shadowy figure on the roof of the tall building smirked. "Ash, huh?" He then took out a Bey, looked at it and got his smirk bigger. "I'm sure he will be a great challenge for us." He said interested in Ash. He then walked away.

In the stadium, Gingka got Pikachu off his lap and jumped out of the stands and ran to Kyoya. "Kyoya!" Kyoya stopped walking in the hallway. "It's too bad that you lost. We would have been a great team."

"I think you're confused." Kyoya said. Gingka is confused at that. Kyoya turned to him. "I have never been interested in joining Japan's team. The only reason why I entered was to show you my power. The only person I want to defeat is you Gingka!" He pointed his finger at Gingka. He then put his finger down. "A World Championship huh? That sounds interesting. I will defeat you in the World Championship! I will join a different team and win until we face your team. You better get ready Gingka." Kyoya turned and walked away.

"Kyoya." Ginga said. "Kyoya! Kyoya! KYOYA!" He yelled as Kyoya's figure disappeared.


	6. masamune vs Yu

a office, the director and Hikaru are studying Ash's battle against Kyoya._ "This . . . is my Blader's Spirit!"_ Ash said in the monitor. They paused the video.

"As soon as he said that, his Bey somehow got stronger in the middle of the battle." Hikaru said. The director said nothing. "Director Ryo?"

Ryo was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Sorry. It's just that Ash's Bey just feels familiar." He zoomed in to see the entire Bey. Ryo is shocked. "Could it be?"

"What is it Director?"

Ryo got up. "Looks like that talk with Ash is gonna be now." He then walked out of the office to find Ash.

In the lobby, Dawn, Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, Kenta, Madoka and Benkei are with Ash celebrating his victory. "That was an awesome battle Ash!" Kenta said.

"I have to admit." Yu said. "You are awesome as well!"

"I can't believe you defeated Kyoya!" Benkei said.

"Believe it." Ash said.

"Good job Ash." Tsubasa said.

"Thanks Tsubasa. The representatives. You, me and Gingka will win the World Championships!"

"Speaking of which." Madoka said. "Where is Gingka? He should be celebrating with us."

"Well he did run after Kyoya after the battle." Tsubasa said.

"I'm here!" They turned to see Gingka running to them. "Sorry I'm late!"

Ash smiled. "No problem. I'm just glad you made it."

"Great victory Ash." Ash and Gingka high-fived each other.

"Thanks Gingka."

"You, me and Tsubasa. Looks like we'll all be a great team."

"Don't forget." Masamune said. "There's still the match to determine the substitute tomorrow."

Ash nodded. "Right. You and Yu will give us a great battle."

"You bet we will!" Yu said.

"Ash you are incredible out here" said Dawn.

"Thanks Dawn" said Ash.

Dawn then hugged Ash for his victory then let go went to talk to Madoka.

"Aww you had a crush on her Ash" said Yu.

"Yes I do Yu" said Ash with a Blush.

It's okay I won't tell anyone said Yu.

"Good afternoon everyone." The group turned to see Ryo walking towards them.

"Hey dad." Gingka said.

"Director Ryo." Tsubasa said.

"Please call me The Immortal Fire Phoenix!" Ryo said striking a pose. The group sweatdropped.

"Anyway." Ash said. "It's an honor to meet you sir." He reached his hand out.

Ryo accepted the handshake. "Pleasure's all mine Ash."

"How did you . . ."

"I saw his battle against Kyoya."

"Oh." Dawn scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"So what brings you here dad?" Gingka asked.

Ryo's face turned serious. "I came here because I need to talk to you and Ash alone. It's serious."

"Okay." Ash said.

Gingka turned to the rest of the group. "You guys go ahead and celebrate at another place. We'll catch up."

"Okay." Madoka said. "We'll meet you at the food court!" The rest of the group walked out the lobby and see Hikaru.

"So your Dawn Gingka's been telling me about I'm Hikaru the secretary of WBBA any friend of Gingka's is a friend of mine" said Hikaru.

"Good to meet you" said Dawn

Gingka turned to his father. "So what's up?"

"Ash. Can I see that Beyblade of yours?" Ryo asked.

Ash was confused. "Sure." He took Reshiram out.

Ryo then turned to Gingka. "Gingka. Could you bring Pegasus out as well?"

"Sure dad." Gingka answered. He brought out his Bey, Galaxy Pegasus.

"Now. What do you notice about the two Beys?" Ryo asked.

Ash and Gingka looked at their Beys really carefully. A few moments later, realization hit them. They widened their eyes in shock.

"They look the same!" Ash exclaimed. Indeed the Beys look alike except Galaxy Pegasus is dark blue and Blaze Reshiram is white.

Ryo nodded. "That is correct."

"But how?" Gingka asked.

"I know. Gingka, there's more to the story about the Legendary Bey than I told you."

"Legendary Bey?" Ash asked confused.

"The Legendary Bey is the most powerful Bey." Gingka said. "And that would be Galaxy Pegasus."

"Your Bey!" Ash exclaimed. Gingka nodded.

"Actually Gingka." Ash and Gingka turned back to Ryo. "There are two Legendary Beys."

"TWO!" Ash and Gingka exclaimed.

Ryo nodded. "Both Legendary Beys have been sealed away because of their uncontrollable power."

"Well yeah." Gingka said. "That's what you said about Galaxy Pegasus."

Ryo nodded. "But the other Legendary Bey is a different story. That Bey is sealed in another dimension."

"Another dimension!" Gingka exclaimed.

Ash remembered getting Electric Zekrom at his Awakening. That must be the other dimension where it was sealed in. "Ash. What's your Beyblade's name?"

"Blaze Reshiram." Ash answered.

Ryo thought. _'I don't remember seeing a Bey with the name Reshiram.'_ "Where did the name 'Reshiram' come from?"

Ash gulped. Ryo is getting suspicious. Since he's an Aura Guardian, Ash sensed trustfulness in Ryo. "It's the name of a legendary creature in my world called Pokemon."

Ryo is shocked. "Pokemon!" Ash nodded. "So you must have the other Legendary Bey!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Bladers from the past used all of their energy to seal away the first Legendary Bey. They didn't have enough to seal the second one away."

"So how did it get sealed?" Gingka asked.

"The spirit in the Bey is not from our world. In fact, it is from the world with magical creatures."

"Pokemon." Ash said.

Ryo nodded. "It was sealed away by the great Alpha Pokemon."

"Arceus."

"You know it?" Gingka asked.

Ash nodded. "Arceus is known as the "Original One". It is said that Arceus creates entire worlds."

"Entire worlds! Wow."

"Arceus used its entire power to seal the Bey in its dimension. Legend says that a person from the Pokemon world who has a very strong bond with another Legendary Pokemon will remove that Bey and become a Blader. The Legendary Pokemon that the person bonds will be the Bey." Ryo said. "They call it 'The Awakening of the Destined Visitor'."

Ash's eyes went wide on 'The Awakening'. He must have gotten his Bey at Arceus's dimension.

"How do you know all this?" Gingka asked.

"It was actually hidden in the legend of the first Legendary Bey." Ryo answered.

"A hidden legend." Ash said. He looked at Reshiram again. "So that's why." He then walked away.

"Wait up Ash!" Gingka said. He ran to him.

"Hold on you two!" Ash and Gingka stopped and turned to Ryo. "Ash. I'd like you to come with me. I want to test you."

"Uh . . . okay." Ash said. "Gingka you go ahead and get to the food court. I'll join you soon."

"I'll stay with Ash Gingka" said Dawn

"Okay." Gingka said. "I'll tell everyone you'll be there soon." He ran to the food court while Ash and Dawn went with Ryo.

In the food court, everyone else is waiting for Gingka and Ash. A few moments later, they saw Gingka walking towards them.

"Where's Ash and Dawn?" Madoka asked.

"My dad wants to test him." Gingka said. "So he went with him and Dawn came along too. They'll be here pretty soon."

After a brief explanation to Hikaru, Ash, Pikachu, Ryo and Hikaru went to the park. Ash is prepared to launch Reshiram. "Let it rip!" He launched Reshiram at a tree destroying it.

Ryo, Dawn and Hikaru were amazed. "That's some power." Hikaru said. Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Ash said. "Reshiram had always been a powerful Pokemon."

"Missing your home world?"

"A little bit." Ash then started to walk off.

"Wait Ash." Ryo said. Ash stopped walking. "I need you to stay with me for the night."

"What?"

"There's still some more tests I need to give you. They could take all night."

"Okay. Just let me And Dawn tell the others. Come on Pikachu." Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder while Ash and Dawn were walking to the food court. Ash and Dawn finally got to the food court. "Hey guys. Sorry were late."

"It's okay." Madoka said.

"Why don't you come and eat with us?" Gingka said.

"Actually Gingka." Dawn said. "Your dad wants to test Ash some more. So were not coming to the B-Pit tonight."

"That dad of mine."

"We gotta get back. See you all tomorrow!" Ash and Dawn then ran off. That night, Ash did the tests Ryo gave him including running on a treadmill launching Reshiram at a target, battling virtual Bladers, and doing a course.

"I must say Ash." Ryo said to the shirtless and hatless Ash. Dawn blushed a little at the sight of the shirtless 14 year old. "I'm very impressed."

"Thanks." Ash said as he put his black t-shirt back on. Next to his jacet and hat, there is a dark blue jacket and a red and white cap with the 'WBBA' logo on it.

"Provided by the WBBA." Ryo said. "Well don't be shy."

Ash got the hint and put the jacket on first. Next came the cap. He adjusted it a little. "I like it. I think I can get use to it." He put his Unova jacket and the Beyblade cap in his bag.

"Anyway Dawn I got you something too" said Hikaru she show Dawn her old Clothes she worn since she give up Beyblading since Ryuga and his L-Draco.

"Try it on you'll look great in it" she asked Dawn accepted Hikaru's words and head in the changing room and came back wearing her new clothes and wearing goggles similar to Madoka's Thanks Hikaru said Dawn.

"Is there anything else we can do? I am the director of the WBBA."

Ash then got an idea. "Actually. There is one little thing."

The next day, Gingka, Madoka, Tsubasa, Kenta and Benkei are sitting in the sidelines waiting for Ash and Dawn.

Ash and Dawn finally got to the group. "Hey guys." They turned. "Sorry were was late again."

"Actually." Madoka said. "You're right on time."

"Hey." Gingka said. "Love the jacket."

"And love your outfit" said Madoka.

"Thanks." Ash and Dawn said as they sat down next to Gingka and Madoka. "The director and Hikaru gave them to us with the new cap and Goggles." Pikachu and Piplup got on thier laps.

"So what tests did the director gave you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nothing too bad. Just testing my bond with Reshiram and our strength."

Before anyone else questioned, Blader DJ came up. "Welcome to the battle to determine the substitute member!" Everyone cheered. "This battle will be between Masamune!" Everybody cheered as Masamune entered. "And Yu!" Everybody cheered once again as Yu entered.

"About time we got to battle one on one!" Yu said.

"I know." Masamune said. "And I will crush you and be #1!"

"Oh no." Ash said. "Calling himself #1 once again. What a little kid." He said once again using Iris's catchphrase.

"Yeah." Gingka said. "I'm #1!"

"I'm not gonna call you a 'kid' since you're the champion of Battle Bladers which probably makes it true."

"Everybody ready!" Blader DJ said. Everybody cheered. "Okay! 3 . . ."

"2 . . ." The crowd said.

"1 . . ." Masamune and Yu said preparing their Beys. "Let it RIP!" They then launched them. The Beys clashed.

"Go now Striker!" Striker is pushing Libra back.

"Hold your ground Libra!" Libra moved out of the way.

"After it Striker!" Striker chased after Libra.

"Libra! Sonic Wave!" Libra fired a wave of sonic vibration and hit Striker.

"No Striker!" Masamune yelled.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "And Striker got hit by the Sonic Wave and is starting to be unstable!"

"We'll see about that! Go now Striker!" Striker hit Libra.

"Get away Libra!" Libra moved once again. "Sonic Wave!" Libra sent another wave of sonic vibration, but Striker evaded it. "Keep it up Libra!" Libra kept firing the sonic vibration waves. Striker keeps evading the attacks.

"What's the point of this?" Masamune asked. He got his answer when Striker is trapped by sand. "What!"

"And Striker is trapped by the sand Libra created from the Sonic Wave attacks!" Blader DJ said.

"Now to finish this!" Yu said. Libra went to the middle of the field. "Special Move! Libra Inferno Blast!" Libra created the geyser and is slowly sucking Striker in it.

"And Striker is being sucked in the Inferno Blast!"

"This already happened once." Masamune said. "And I can defeat the attack again!" Striker charged slow because of the sand. "Faster Striker!" Each passing second, Striker got a little faster. "Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker focused all its energy at Libra and hit it cancelling the Inferno Blast once again and sending Libra flying.

"Libra!" Yu yelled. Libra went out the field, not spinning.

"And Libra went Stadium Out!" Blader DJ said. "The winner is Masamune!" Everybody cheered.

"Which means Masamune is the substitute." Gingka said.

"Uh . . . not exactly." The others turned to Ash confused.

"That was a great battle!" Blader DJ said. "But sad to say. It might have been a waist."

"What are you talking about!" Masamune exclaimed.

"The director exceeded the rule of one substitute member for only this country. That means both Masamune and Yu are substitutes!"

The rest of the group turned back to see Ash and Dawn scratching the back of their heads. "Yeah. we kinda got the director to let Masamune and Yu to be the substitutes so that we all can travel together."

"That's great!" Gingka said.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Madoka asked.

"Sorry." Ash said. "Me and Dawn wanted it to be a surprise. Who doesn't love surprises?"

Gingka nodded. "Good point."

"Japan's team will leave in 3 hours!" Blader DJ said. "So don't be late!"

In the airport, Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, Benkei, Ash and Dawn are waiting. "Seriously Ash!" Yu said. "Thanks again!"

"Don't mention it." Ash said.

They then saw Ryo and Hikaru walking towards them. "Hello everybody!" Ryo said.

"Hey dad!" Gingka said.

"Looks like everybody's here." They all nodded. "Except one."

"One?" Ash asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. The supporting member." Then Madoka came with a suitcase.

"Madoka?" Gingka asked.

"You're the supporting member?" Ash asked.

Madoka nodded. "Yep. And not just that, I'm also the mechanic of the team. I can repair any damage your Beys got."

Gingka nodded. "Thanks."

"Now the team name is Gan Gan Galaxy." Ryo said.

"Hey. That suits us perfectly."

"That suits you perfectly." Masamune said.

"Now for rocall." Ryo said. "Gingka."

"Here!" Gingka said.

"Tsubasa."

"Present." Tsubasa said.

"Ash."

"Here!" Ash said.

"Dawn."

"here!" Dawn said.

"Masamune."

"Here!" Masamune said.

"Yu."

"Here!" Yu said.

"And Madoka."

"Here!" Madoka said.

"Now your first match is gonna be in China. Now go Team Gan Gan Galaxy!" The six cheered and went to board the plane. "Wait Ash." Ash stopped walking, so did everybody else. "There's one more thing I forgot to tell you."

"Oh." Ash said. "Okay. I'll catch up." He told the others. They then went in the airplane while Ash walked to Ryo. "What is it?"

"You do know the legendary hero Sir Aaron in your world right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. The greatest Aura Guardian. Just so happens that I am an Aura Guardian."

"You are!" Ryo and Hikaru were shocked. "This could be bad."

"Why?"

"Ash. Arceus didn't seal your Bey alone. It used all of its energy, but it wasn't enough. Realizing what the situation is, Sir Aaron came and used a part of his aura to help seal it away. The legend says that a relative who had a really strong bond with a Legendary Pokemon will remove the Bey."

"What!" Ash exclaimed. "Why did you leave that out?"

"I thought you didn't know who Sir Aaron was."

Ash looked at Reshiram. "If that's true, since I removed it from that gate, that must mean I'm related to Sir Aaron."

_"Correct young one."_ Arceus said in his head.

'Arceus.' Ash thought.

"Be careful Ash." Ryo said. "There will be people who can take advantage of that power. For your own protection, make sure that you DO NOT leave the team."

Ash nodded. "I promise. I won't leave Gan Gan Galaxy, but you know I can take care of myself right?"

Ryo chuckled. "Of course. Well you better get on the plane. You don't want to miss it."

Ash nodded. "Right."

"Be very careful Ash." Hikaru said.

Ash nodded again. "See you!" He then ran in the plane to join with the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy.

In the plane, Gan Gan Galaxy, Kenta, and Benkei are relaxing and they looked out the window to see their friends cheering for them. All except Ash, and Dawn who just closed his eyes wondering something. Gingka, Masamune, Yu and Tsubasa put their Beys on the windows as the friends kept cheering. The plane then took off.


	7. The Dream and Beylin Temple

Chapter 7: The Dream and Beylin Temple

_A cloaked woman was running through a forest carrying a basket. It seems to contain something in it, but it was covered with a blanket. She kept running and never looked back. She suddenly stopped when a green light came and took form of a little fairy-like Pokemon._

_It has round toe-less feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It has a round head that comes to a point and sticks upward in the back. It has large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae that are tipped blue._

_The woman sighed at the sight of the Pokemon. "I'm so glad you're here Celebi." She put her hood down to reveal blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She then put the basket down in front of Celebi. "I hope you're ready."_

**_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_**_ Celebi asked telepathically._

_The woman closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure. Without Aaron or Lucario, I fear that the danger upon this land will endanger my child. So I need you to take my child into the future where he will be loved by another woman. To keep him safe."_

_**"If you go through with this, he will not know who his real mother is."**_

_"Which is why . . ." The woman took out a golden locket with the Aura Guardian sigil on it. "I'm putting this in the basket." She put the locket under the blanket. She then put a folded piece of paper under the blanket as well. "I won't see my own son again, but this is the ultimate sacrifice to protect him. Please. Just do this favor for me!"_

_Celebi hesitated, but picked the basket up with all of its strength. __**"If that's what you want, then I'll grant your wish."**__ It then floated up with the basket._

_The woman shed a few tears after seeing the two floating off. "Please be safe my child." _

_Celebi continued to float with the basket for a few moments more before surrounding itself and the basket in a sphere of green light. The sphere got brighter and brighter until it died down revealing that Celebi and the basket had disappeared._

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and sat up. He saw Pikachu still asleep on his lap. _'Wow. Pikachu's one deep sleeper.'_ He thought. He turned to his left to see Dawn, Gingka and Madoka also asleep. Ash took a deep breath. _'What a strange dream.'_ He then laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

The group are now found in the middle of a Chinese city in front of a bridge. "Yes sir!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu yelled while having their fists up.

"Well, we finally made it to China!" Gingka said.

"Wow." Yu said. "It's a really happening place!"

"Sure is. Hey what's that!" Gingka said looking at something.

"And what's that!" Yu said also looking at something.

"Geez guys." Masamune said. "Calm down! It's kinda embarrassing!"

"Aw! You look so cute when you're blushing."

"Anyway, now what do we do?" Gingka asked.

"From what I heard." Ash said. "Our battle in the first block is in three days."

"That's true and were facing against the team in China" said Dawn.

"So what are we gonna do until then?"

"It's not exactly brain-surging." Madoka said. "We collect information."

"You want us to collect information?" Gingka asked.

"Think about it. We know Chi-yun and Mei-Mei are members of Team Wang Hu Zhong, right? We need to know who the other members are."

"Ohh. So you want us to go snoop around to find information, right?"

"That's the plan!"

"In my opinion, it might a wise decision." Ash said.

"Okay!" Gingka said. "So lets go and collect information together!"

"Yeah!" Masamune and Yu yelled.

* * *

The group then went on the Great Wall of China admiring the sight. "Cool!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu said.

"Awesome!" Gingka said.

"When you come to China, you just gotta see the Great Wall of China." Yu said.

Masamune was looking around for something. "Where are the Pandas? Here Pandas!"

"Pandas?" Madoka and Dawn asked confused.

Tsubasa turned to Ash noticing that he hasn't said a word since they came to the wall.

* * *

They then are eating in a restaurant called "Haochi Restaurant".

"Awesome!" Gingka said with food in his mouth.

"When you come to China, you gotta love the Chinese food, right?" Yu said also with food in his mouth.

"Where are the Pandas?" Masamune asked with also food in his mouth, looking around. "Here Pandas!"

"What are you talking about?" Madoka asked.

Tsubasa and Dawn noticed Ash eating really slowly. _'Something's bothering him. I just know it.'_ He thought. "What's wrong with Ash" Dawn thought as well.

* * *

They then came to the Forbidden City.

"It's so big!" Gingka exclaimed.

"When you come to China, you just gotta see the Fiorbidden City, right?" Yu said.

"Where are the Pandas?" Masamune asked looking around. "Here Pandas!"

"Give the Pandas a rest!" Madoka said.

Tsubasa and Dawn noticed Ash just staring out to space. _'we gotta know what's bothering him.'_

* * *

They are now in the middle of a city. "That was so cool!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu said.

"Now that we are finished sight-seeing, lets check into a hotel." Gingka said.

"Serious lack of Pandas though." Masamune said as the three started to walk to a hotel.

"Where are you guys going?" Madoka asked. The three stopped walking and turned to her. "We're not here to collect information on China! We have to get information on the team we're facing, Team Wang Hu Zhong! Do you understand!"

"Seriously, you guys are truly unbelievable." Tsubasa said.

"What little kids" said Dawn using Iris's catchphrase.

"Everybody's a critic, huh?" Gingka said.

"We don't even know who those guys are. So what can we do?" Masamune asked.

"Experiencing the culture of a country you're visiting is important too." Yu said.

"Yeah." Gingka and Masamune said while nodding. "Well said."

"That's true of course." Madoka said. "But still-"

"What about you Ash?" Gingka asked. "What do you think?" The rest of the group turned to Ash, knowing that he's not answering. Gingka walked to him and waved his hand in front of Ash's face. "Hello, Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What's up with you?"

"Sorry. I was just lost in my thought." A sound of a Bey battle was heard.

"That's a Beyblade!" Masamune said.

"Someone's battling!" Yu said. They ran to find the source of the sound.

They found the battle in an alley. Mei-Mei is battling three goons and three kids are behind her.

"Mei-Mei!" Gingka said.

"What's the matter sweetie?" One of the goons asked. "Where did your confidence go?"

"You wanted to take us on by yourself." Another one said. "It's too late to back up now sister."

"If we win, we get your Bey just as promised." The last one said.

"And if you lose, you return all the Beys you took from these kids!" Mei-Mei said. "Is that the deal?"

The goons laughed. "Yeah! Sure we will! If you win, no problem!"

"Ferocious Tiger Waltz!" The goons stopped laughing and saw her Bey, Aquario 105F, glowing blue and hitting their Beys.

"Hey! No way!"

"Soaring Fire Bird!" Aquario glowed blue and hit one of the Beys, sending it to a wall. "Fighting Snake Flash!" Aquario glowed blue and zig-zagged hitting the two Beys, sending one to a wall another on a wooden light pole.

The goons huddled together in fear. "Now. Hand over the kids' Beys you creeps!"

"We won't forget this!" One of them dropped the stolen Beys and ran with the others.

"You better you big bullies!" Mei-Mei said as the kids picked up their Beys.

"Whoa!" Masamune said amazed.

"That's so cool!" Yu said.

"And she is just a sub member of Team Wang Hu Zhong!" Gingka said.

"Wait. She's the substitue member?" Ash asked.

"An substitute huh interesting" Said Dawn.

"Yeah." Tsubasa answered.

"She's really good."

"It just shows you how unbelievably skilled their team is." Madoka said.

"Thanks a lot miss!" One of the kids said.

"No more battling guys like those, okay?" Mei-Mei said.

"No way!" The kids said together while walking away.

"Mei-Mei!" She turned to see Gan Gan Galaxy running to her.

"Gingka. And your friends too. At last, you came to China."

"You bet! To battle you and Team Wang Hu Zhong! We don't tend on losing!"

"Actually, we are glad to see you." Masamune said. "We have been looking all over for you guys, Mei-Mei."

"Us?" Mei-Mei said. "Why?"

"Well Madoka won't stop bugging us all day to collect information about the enemy."

"What?" Madoka asked.

"What kind of information?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Masamune! You knucklehead!"

"Hey! What did I do?" Madoka then put her hand on Masamune's mouth.

"He means we like to see how you guys practice if that's not too much to ask." Gingka said.

"Real suttle Gingka." Madoka said. "Of course. You would never show your training secrets because we asked nicely, right?"

"Sure. It's fine." Mei-Mei answered. Madoka was shocked.

"Thanks Mei-Mei!" Gingka said. "You're the coolest!"

"So lets go!" Masamune said.

"It's no problem at all." Mei-Mei said. "But it might destroy your confidence."

Everybody was confused. "What's that about our confidence?" Madoka asked.

"You'll understand when you see it." Mei-Mei then noticed Ash deep in thought. She smiled.

Tsubasa saw this too._ 'Looks like he is deep in thought again.'_ He then elbowed Ash, snapping him out of his thought.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts again." Ash said. "I'm Ash."

"I know who you are." Mei-Mei said. "I saw your battle with Kyoya. Congratulations on your win. You were incredible."

"Thanks. And I just started Beyblading."

"So you're a newbie. So how come you can battle like a pro?"

"Well, uh . . . you were about to show us how you practice?"

"Ah, yes. Follow me." Mei-Mei walked with Gingka, Madoka, Masamune and Yu behind. Ash sighed in relief and began to walk with them. Tsubasa took notice and walked slowly behind Ash.

On a mountainous path, Mei-Mei was walking with the others behind with Ash' Dawn and Tsubasa far behind. Tsubasa laid a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash stopped walking and turned to Tsubasa and Dawn.

"What's up Tsubasa and Dawn?" Ash asked.

"We like to talk to you about something." Tsubasa said.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Me and Dawn noticed that you barely talked, slowly eating the Chinese food, and you're always deep in thought. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Tsubasa and Dawn smiled. "Come on. You can tell us. Me and Tsubasa not stupid like Gingka or Masamune."

Ash chuckled. The smile turned to a frown. "Well. I don't know why I keep thinking about it, I just do."

"Thinking about what?"

"Hey!" The three saw Gingka waving. "What are you three doing just standing around? Come on! Get a move on!"

"Okay! We're coming!" Ash yelled back. Gingka ran back to join the others. "What a little kid."

Ash, Dawn and Tsubasa walked along the path. "What were you thinking about?" Tsubasa asked.

"I had a strange dream last night on the plane."

"What was it about?" said Dawn

"There was a cloaked woman running in a forest carrying a basket. Then one of the legendaries from my world, named Celebi, came out of nowhere, talking to the woman. She removed her hood to reveal blonde hair. Celebi's part Psychic, so it used telepathy to talk to the woman about a decision. Apparently, the basket had a baby boy all covered up in a blanket, including the head. Celebi took the basket and time-traveled to the future."

"Time travel? How can it go through time?"

"Celebi is known as the Time Travel Pokemon. It can go to the past or the future."

"Anyway, that was a strange dream."

"That's the problem. My instincts told me it was just a dream, but my heart says that it was more than that. I can't decide which one is right."

Tsubasa patted Ash's back. "Don't worry. You'll find the answer."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Tsubasa and Dawn."

"Hey!" The three turned to see the rest of the group waiting for them. "What's keeping you three!"

Ash and Dawn chuckled and turned to Tsubasa. "What did we tell you?" The three caught up as the rest of the group walked again.

A couple hours later, most of the group got tired.

"Man. How far is this place?" Masamune complained.

"Not much further." Mei-Mei answered. "It's right over there, see?" She pointed to a some sort-of temple. Everyone was amazed.

"Awesome!" Gingka said.

"There's a practice area in a place like that?" Madoka asked.

"So when you practice, you come all the way into the mountains?" Masamune asked.

"How do you even have enough energy to train after this climb?" Yu asked.

"The climbing is part of our training too." Mei-Mei said. "So lets pick up the pace, okay?" Everyone but Ash, Dawn and Tsubasa groaned.

* * *

They went into the temple to see shaved headed people doing some sort-of karate-like moves, pulling weights, practicing launching on a rope with one of them falling off.

"That's harsh!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu exclaimed.

"What is this place?" Madoka asked.

"Some sort-of temple?" Ash asked.

"You're half right." Mei-Mei said. "This is our practice area. It's called Beylin Temple."

"What!" Gingka and Yu exclaimed.

"A temple, you say?" Madoka said.

"Beylin Temple has been around for over 4000 years now." The group turned to see Chi-yun. "China's best Bladers train here."

"Chi-yun." Gingka said.

"So you're Chi-yun." Ash said. "Nice to meet you. Name's Ash."

"Likewise." Chi-yun said. "And I know your name. I watched you battle with Kyoya. Your skills are impressive."

"Thanks."

"Welcome Gingka and friends. Here at Beylin Temple, talented Bladers from around the country gather to practice and hone their skills. After completing the rigorous training, you're then aknowledged as the top Bladers in all over China."

"Wang Hu Zhong is a team consisting of four elite Bladers who have proven that their skills are the very best in the country." Mei-Mei said.

"Wow. That's impressive." Madoka said.

"So then the special training here is the secret of Wang Hu Zhong's strength." Tsubasa said.

"When you said we might lose our confidence, you weren't kidding, were you?"

"Now then." Mei-Mei said walking to Chi-yun. "Follow me. There's someone I want you all to meet."

"And who would that be?" Gingka asked.

Gan Gan Galaxy followed Chi-yun and Mei-Mei to a field with a Blader in the middle with many more surrounding him.

"What's going on here?" Gingka asked.

"Let it rip!" The circuling Bladers released their Beys. The one in the middle jumped up in the air and launched his Bey. It defeated every Bey in the field, leaving Gan Gan Galaxy amazed. The Blader landed in front of them. The Beys he defeated rained on him.

"Yeah!" Yu said. "That was awesome!"

"All those Beys in just one attack." Tsubasa said.

"Simply amazing." Ash and Dawn said.

"He was able to read all the Beys pass that quickly?" Gingka asked.

"What's this? Who are these people?" The Blader asked rudely.

"Who are you calling 'people'!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Let me introduce them." Mei-Mei said. "These are Japan's representatives. Team Gan Gan Galaxy in the flesh."

"Please excuse my rudeness." The Blader said bowing. I am the leader of China's representatives. Our name is Team Wang Hu Zhong. I am Dashian Wang."

"You're China's team leader?" Gingka asked.

"Dashian Wang." Masamune said.

"Welcome all to our Beylin Temple." Dashian said.

"So you're the leader, huh?" Ash said.

Dashian nodded. "You must be Ash. I heard about your victory from Chi-yun and Mei-Mei. They were really impressed."

Ash smiled. "I like making people impressed."

"And you are Dawn Mei Mei told me about you cheer Ash on who knew he had feelings for you" said Dashian.

Ash and Dawn Blushed when he say that.

"So, Team Wang Hu Zhong, huh?" Gingka said.

"Hold on, isn't Mei-Mei the substitute for the tournament?" Yu asked.

"Where's the fourth?" Tsubasa asked.

"Never mind." Chi-yun said. "We don't know where he is."

"He's not here right now." Mei-Mei said. "You'll meet him sooner or later."

"More importantly, you're Gingka right?" Dashian asked.

"Wait a minute. You know who I am?" Gingka asked.

"Who doesn't know you? You won the Battle Bladers Tournament." Ash said.

"Your friend's right." Dashian said. "After you won the tournament, you became famous in China as well."

"Yeah! That's so cool!" Gingka said.

"There must be Bladers all over the world who wants to battle you."

Gingka blushed in embarrassment. "Oh go on now."

"However, you won't get a chance to face them." The whole Gan Gan Galaxy are confused. "The fact is, the ones to win the first round and battle the rest of the world will be us, Team Wang Hu Zhong!"

Gan Gan Galaxy were shocked. "What did you say!?" Masamune exclaimed.

"You've all seen our various training techniques. You must be impressed with them. After seeing that, do you really think you can win against us?"

"Of course! No problem!" Gingka said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Masamune asked.

"You aren't the ones who've been putting on long hours. All Bladers work hard to grow stronger every day. That's what we do."

"A good work ethic will never let you down. If you think you can walk all over us, you got another thing coming pal!"

"You got passion, I'll give you that." Dashian said. "Well then Gingka. Why don't you join me in my training?" Gingka was confused. "You can show me the results of the long hours you've spoken of."

"Bring it on!" Gingka said. "Lets do this!"

"Gingka." Madoka said.

"Don't be foolish Gingka!" Ash said. "Only idiots would do something that foolish."

"Me too!" Masamune said. "I'll do it too!"

"Masamune calm down." Madoka said.

"Of course Masamune is this stupid as well." Ash said.

"Tell me about it Ash" said Dawn.

Gingka changed into a Beylin Temple gee. "What's the scoop? How do I look?" Gingka asked.

"Hey! Why don't I get a uniform?" Masamune complained.

"Could be worse." Yu said. "Could be a kilt."

"No Pandas and no uniform!" Masamune changed into a gee as well.

Dashian is holding a staff with a weight on top. He put the weight part in front of the group. "A powerful launch requires good arm strength. This training is used to gain that strength." He said while spinning the staff. "Being able to control this weighted staff makes one a true Blader." Once again, he put the weight part in front of Gingka and Masamune.

"That looks like a lot of fun!" Gingka said.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Masamune said. They walked to the other staffs. "So many to choose." They picked one each struggling to hold them up. Madoka, Yu and Ash and Dawn sweatdropped. Both Bladers trembled back and forth. They went to separate directions and are heading straight to each other. "Watch where you're going!"

"You watch where you're going!" They ran into each other and fell back.

Madoka and Yu still sweatdropped while Tsubasa and Ash and Dawn face-palmed.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" Madoka said sarcastically.

"Idiots." Ash and Dawn said.

* * *

They are now in a room with a pool with logs on the water and targets.

"A steady launch requires a keen sense of balance. So being able to launch accurately while crossing these floating logs makes one a true Blader." He jumped from log to log and launched his Bey on all four of the targets.

"We should be able to do this no problem!" Gingka said.

"Easy as pie!" Masamune said. Both Bladers jumped from log to log.

"Let it rip!" Both launched their Beys each with one target.

"Yeah!" Gingka jumped in excitement.

"No sweat at all!" Suddenly, both Bladers lost their balance and fell into the water.

Once again Yu and Madoka sweatdropped while Ash, Dawn, and Tsubasa face-palmed.

"Yeah. Great." Madoka said.

"They're doing this just to prove a point." Ash said. "What little kids. Are you hearing this Pikachu?" said Dawn.

"Pika." Pikachu answered in Ash's bag.

"Actually, hitting the target on your very first try is very impressive." Dashian said. "Well done Gingka."

"That's true!" Gingka said.

"Hey buddy! I hit it to you know!" Masamune said irritated.

* * *

The group are now in a stone room with torches and wooden dummies.

"If you cannot launch accurately from any position, you will never know the feeling of victory." He ran ahead, dodging the punches the dummies are giving. At the end, he launched his Bey at the target, making the dummies stop. "Being able to launch accurately while dodging the wooden dummies attacks makes one a true Blader."

"If it's just dodging, then I can do that." Gindka said nervously.

"No sweat." Masamune said also nervous. The two ran only to be punched each by a dummy making them fall back.

"Are you guys conscious?" Madoka asked.

* * *

Gingka and Masamune are training their butts off proving Dashian wrong from balancing on top of bamboo trees to the pressure of a waterfall.

"No problem." Gingka said. "I can keep going."

"Hey. Are you two alright?" Madoka asked.

"What were you guys thinking taking this thing seriously?" Yu asked.

"They've been training here for a long time." Tsubasa said. "Of course they're better at those tests."

"I swear, it's like putting up with little sibblings." Ash said.

"you guys need a break" said Dawn.

"You're right. They have the advantage." Gingka said. "But we still shoud have done much better."

"Absolutely right!" Masamune said.

"I was surprised." They turned to see Dashain walking towards them. "That you were able to do as good as you did. You are definitely worthy to be the Battle Bladers Champion Gingka."

"Aw. What a nice thing to say." Gingka said.

"I'm still here! Hello!" Masamune said.

"No really." Dashian said. "Being able to do those things on your first try is truly impressive Gingka."

"What? Am I invisible or did you lose your glasses?"

"I know you must be tired. How about hanging with me a little bit longer Gingka?"

Gingka was confused. "Okay, but to do what exactly?"

"To do battle with me." Gingka and Masamune were shocked. "I heard you were exempted from the qualifying round, so you didn't battle at all. I think it would be a good opportunity for you to get back into the spirit of competition."

"Yeah!" Gingka said while standing up. "I've been waiting to hear those words! I'd love to battle! It's on Dashian!"

"Okay. It's decided then. I'm honored to get this chance to battle the Battle Bladers Champion."

"The pleasure's all mine!" Masamune was thinking about something.

* * *

The group then went to the Beyblade field with Gingka and Dashian opposite sides of each other.

"Are you ready to begin Gingka?" Dashian asked.

"Yeah! I was born ready!" Gingka answered.

"I want to battle too!" Masamune complained.

Dashian revealed his Bey in a formation. "This is my Bey. Rock Zurafa."

"Rock Zurafa?" Gingka asked.

"Even if this is a practice match, I'm not going to hold back!"

"Sounds good to me! I'm gonna give it all I got too!"

"3 . . ."

"2 . . ."

"1 . . ."

"Let it rip!" Both Bladers lauched their Beys.

"Go Pegasus!" Pegasus hit Zarafa. "All right! Hit him with a string of attacks!" Pegasus then sent a barrage of attacks.

"Looking good Gingka!" Yu said.

"Keep it up now!" Madoka said.

"Heads up Dashian!" Pegasus pushed Zarafa to the edge of the field and charged to it. "You won't escape!"

"Keep pushing it until it is a Stadium Out Gingka!" Yu said.

Dashian smirked and did a up kick. "Quillan Ascention!" Zarafa escaped Pegasus and went up the sky. "Rock Zarafa! Strong Arm Flash!" Zarafa dived down and hit Pegasus.

"What! No way! Not yet!"

"Yo Gingka!" Tsubasa said. "Keep your eyes open!"

"Counterattack now Pegasus!" Pegasus once again sent a barrage of attacks at Zarafa. "That's all? With attacks like that, you will never defeat Pegasus!"

"Well now." Yu said. "The leader of Wang Hu Zhong isn't anything to worry about after all."

"It doesn't look like the training they did has helped them at all." Madoka said.

"But don't you think something's seems strange?" Masamune asked. Madoka and Yu were confused.

"Strange? But what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure actually. But it's definitely wierd. Pegasus has been attacking since the beginning of the battle, but Dashian's Bey doesn't look like it's slowed at all."

Ash and Dawn nodded. "Yeah. We noticed it too Masamune. We don't know why though."

"I don't get it!" Tsubasa said. "What's going on here?"

"Does this mean Pegasus's attacks aren't doing any damage at all?" Yu asked.

"Rock Zurafa definitely looks like a Defense type Bey, but there's no way it can take so many attacks without getting damaged." She looked at her laptop and was shocked. "What's this?" The others looked on too. "The wings on its Spin Track is made of rubber! That's how it's taking in the damage from Pegasus's attacks!"

"So that's what's happening!" Tsubasa said.

"So that's why it's not slowing down at all!" Yu said.

"And on the other hand-" Masamune began.

"Pegasus's stamina is running out!" Ash finished.

"Pegasus!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Rock Zarafa! Strong Arm Barrage!" Zarafa sent barrage of attacks on Pegasus as Dashian threw punches and kicks.

"Pegasus!"

"I don't like this!" Yu said.

"Get out of there Gingka!" Madoka said.

"What's the problem Gingka?" Dashian asked. "It's funny. I thought you had a lot more power in you than this."

"And you were right!" Gingka said. "This battle is just getting started!"

"If that's the case, lets see what you've got. Don't hold back on my account."

"Well since you asked, Pegasus!" Zarafa is still giving barrage attacks on Pegasus.

_'This is weird.'_ Masamune thought. _'Why isn't he using a finishing move to end it? It's almost like he's waiting for something.'_

Ash and Dawn also thought the same thing until realization hit him.

"Come on!" Dashian said. "You're not gonna disappoint me, are you Gingka?"

"Masamune!" Masamune turned to Ash. "I know what Dashian's waiting for! He waiting for-"

"Go go! Special Move!" Pegasus spun around while glowing blue. It exploded onto the field. Masamune realized what Ash is trying to tell him. "Star Booster Attack!"

"Yes!" Yu said.

"Go for it!" Madoka said. Chi-yun and Mei-Mei smirked.

"Rock Zarafa! Storm Surge!"

"Let it rip!" Ash and Masamune launched their Beys.

"Masamune! Ash!" Madoka exclaimed.

"What now!" Gingka exclaimed. Dashian was displeased.

"Go now! Go Striker!" Striker head for the field.

"You too Reshiram!" Reshiram head for the field with Striker. Before Gingka's and Dashian's attacks collided, Reshiram and Striker got in the middle causing an explosion. A pillar of light was sent into the sky. The light died down to reveal the four Beys still spinning.

"What! What do you two think you're doing!" Gingka yelled at Ash and Masamune.

"Chill out." Masamune said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "We want to battle too."

"But that's nuts!" Gingka said.

"You don't mind, do you Dashian?" Masamune asked as Dashian took Zarafa.

"Interesting." Dashian said. "You really are an interesting bunch. Now I'm very much looking for the first round." He, Chi-yun, and Mei-Mei walked away leaving Gan Gan Galaxy stunned.

* * *

The group are now back to the mountainous path.

"Are you completely out of your mind!" Masamune scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Gingka asked.

"You were about to show the enemy your best move before the competition!" Ash also scolded.

"What?"

"First we thought it was weird that he was only complimenting you." Masamune said.

Dawn nodded. "Right. It was rude and goofy, but after Ash sucking up to you, he got you to agree a battle with him so he can see your Special Move. Know what I mean?"

"I get it!" Madoka said. "Thanks to Ash and Masamune, the Chinese team still doesn't know about the destructive power of the Star Booster Attack!"

"You're right!" Gingka said turning back to the temple.

"So we went to do some snooping on the enemy, but we were the ones who secrets are almost spilled." Tsubasa said.

"I nearly blew it. I got too excited because I haven't battled for so long."

"Well I just hope you learned your lesson." Masamune said.

"Good job figuring out what was going on Ash, Dawn and Masamune." Yu said.

"Of course." Ash said. "That's what friends do we help each other" said Dawn.

"Well if you're gonna be the new #1 guy, you're gonna have to keep your eyes open." Madoka and Yu sweatdropped.

"But at least now we know something about Zurafa's abilities." Madoka said.

"A Bey that can absorb repeated attacks, huh?" Tsubasa said. "He's a strong one."

"That's no big deal!" Gingka said. "The stronger the opponent is, the more pumped up we get, right?" Gingka was filled with excitement. "Why can't it start sooner? Bring it on! Because we are gonna hit them with everyting we've got!"

"Yeah!" The rest of Gan Gan Galaxy cheered.

On the stairsteps, Dashian, Chi-yun and Mei-Mei are watching on.

Ash turned to Masamune. _'I guess Masamune's not as stupid as I thought.'_ He thought.


	8. Wang Hu Zhong's Third Member

Chapter 8: Wang Hu Zhong's Third Member

In the Chinese hotel where Team Gan Gan Galaxy Gingka was walking across the lobby yawning and saw Yu. "Oh. Hey buddy."

"Oh. Good morning Gingki." Yu said. "Hey. What are we gonna do today? Where are we gonna go?" He asked while holding a pamphlet.

"That's a good question!"

"We didn't come here for sight-seeing, you know?" Tsubasa said with Ash and Dawn standing next to him at the front desk.

"We're here to fight in the World Championships, remember?" Ash said.

"Ash and Tsubasa are right you know" Dawn said.

"Hey guys!" Masamune said coming to the group. "Okay. So where are we gonna go today?! What're we doing?! I'm so excited!"

"You too, huh?" Tsubasa said.

"Idiot" Ash and Dawn said.

"You guys!" Madoka appeared past Masamune, Tsubasa, and Ash holding her laptop. "It's here! It's here!"

"What's here?" Ash asked walking with Tsubasa and Masamune and letting Pikachu out of his bag.

"An e-mail from the WBBA headquarters!" Madoka put her laptop down on the table and clicked the envelop icon. The mail opened as a video mail with Director Ryo in front.

_"Good morning everyone!"_ Ryo said._ "It is I! Yes! The Immor-"_ Hikaru stepped in front.

_"Right. Okay, thanks."_ Hikaru said. _"Listen up people! I need to explain the rules of the Beyblade World Championships which starts soon!"_

"Come to think of it, we still don't know what the rules are." Gingka said.

"Who cares!" Masamune said. "We just have to win! We can take them all down!"

"We can't do that if we don't know what the rules are, knucklehead!" Ash said.

Masamune got irritated. "Why you-"

_"The battle will consist of three one-on-one matches, Advance Guard, Second-in-Command, and Commander. Who compete and in the order they do it in is up to each team. The first team to win two matches win the battle."_ Hikaru said.

"Cool. Two out of three series." Tsubasa said.

"Easy! Like I said, we just have to win them all!" Masamune said.

Ryo then got in the screen. _"In the World Championships if you lose you're out, period. You're done. Wang Hu Zhong is strong, but I'm counting on you to not be defeated in the first round! You got it?!"_

"I'm not gonna lose." Gingka said.

"Me neither." Masamune said. "Until I become Number 1, I'll win, win and keep winning!"

"You do remember that you are a substitute, right?" Ash said.

"Yeah that's true?" Dawn said

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Piplup" Piplup nodded.

Masamune slumped down. "Don't remind me."

_"Now get in there and kicked some blade! That is all!" _Ryo said.

Hikaru returned to the screen. _"Yeah."_ The video then went down leaving the team sweat-dropped and some freaked out.

"Obviously, Gingka's dad isn't cut out for a normal every day management job, not at all." Madoka said.

"You got that right." Ash said.

"You can say that again" Dawn said.

"I think I'm gonna agree with Ash and Dawn here." Gingka said.

"Ahem. Moving on." Tsubasa said. "We have to think of a strategy for the upcoming battle."

"Easy! Like I said, we just have to win! Win big time!" Masamune said. "And I'll be the Commander!"

"Huh!?" Everybody exclaimed.

"You can't decide that yourself." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa's right." Ash said. "We have no idea in what order Wang Hu Zhong will be. Plus you're a substitute, remember? We don't know if you can get to battle in this round."

Masamune slumped again. "Do you always have to ruin my fun?! And plus, I think Dashan will be the Commander since he's the leader."

"Look. You can't assume anything." Tsubasa said.

"Now that you mention it, who is our leader anyway?" Yu asked. The group turned to Yu.

"Okay. I'll do it." Masamune said.

"Huh!? Masamune!" The rest of the team exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about that." Yu said.

"What are you saying!?" Masamune said.

"I think Yu's right." Ash said. "I don't think you can be the leader."

"What?!"

"It's like Tsubasa said. You're too reckless in battle. That's why you're a substitute now. You were too reckless and lost against Tsubasa in the Qualifier's Tournament. You just charge at your opponent without thinking."

"I am not reckless! Plus, at least I'm a better substitute like Yu!"

"I am not a substitute!" Yu protested. "I am the Super-Great-Number 1 sub, that's what I am!"

"In other words you're a super-great-sub among subs."

Yu got really irritated and started to walk out. "I'm outta here."

Gingka stood up. "Hold up Yu. Lets just get back to figuring out our battle order, okay?"

"Right!" Masamune said. "And making me the Commander!"

"I told you. We haven't decided on to letting you battle or not." Ash said.

"He's right Masamune." Gingka said.

"Oh, come on! Please!" Masamune pleaded.

"We'll think about it. Who knows? Maybe we'll decide that me, Ash and Tsubasa will battle."

"Oh no! I'm gonna battle as the Commander!"

"You know. If either of us won both battles, then you won't be able to battle." Ash said.

"What?!"

"Same thing if we have both loses."

"Then one of you will have to win" Masamune pointed to Tsubasa. "and the other one will have to lose!" He then pointed to Gingka.

"Get over yourself buddy!" Gingka said. "If you wanna make sure you battle then be the Advance Guard!"

"I'm the Number 1 Blader! I should be battling the Commander!"

Madoka stood up. "Do you think Dashan will be the Advance Guard?"

"Winning the first match stops the opponent in their tracks. Sending their strongest first could be their strategy."

"Or maybe they want us to think that it is." Tsubasa said.

"I've seen lots of battlers in my world that saves their strongest Pokémon for last. So it wouldn't surprise me if they save Dashan for last." Ash said. He turned to Pikachu. "Do you agree with me buddy?"

"Pika." Pikachu said nodding.

"If we keep thinking about it then we'll never decide on anything!" Masamune said. "The Advance Guard will be Ash." He pointed to Ash. "You have to win! The Second in Command will be Gingka! You lose! And as Commander I'll finish it!"

"Is that even a real strategy?! Gingka countered.

"Hey. I got an idea." Yu said. "I'll compete."

Masamune turned to Yu. "The sub doesn't compete!"

"Hey! You're a sub too! You shouldn't compete!" Yu turned. "I am so outta here."

"Wait Yu." Madoka said. She then turned to Gingka and Masamune. "Come on you guys! Chill out! This meeting is over!"

"Wait Madoka." The rest of the team turned to Dawn. "One more thing first. Masamune if you keep acting like a spoiled child then you'll won't get a chance to battle at all."

"What?!" Masamune exclaimed. "Who are you calling a 'spoiled child'?!

"That's enough!" Madoka yelled. "Now this meeting's over!"

"Huh?!" The guys exclaimed.

"Everyone go and cool off!"

"But Madoka, lets not-" Gingka began.

"Did you hear me or what?! This meeting is over! OVER RIGHT NOW!" Gingka and Masamune then ran out the building. "Unbelievable." Yu then lightly poked her on the arm. "What now?"

"The leader." Yu said.

Madoka blushed. "Huh? Are you talking about me? No, no, no, no, no. The Supporter being the leader has never been done before. Anyways, I'm gonna go for a walk. See ya!" She then ran past Yu, Ash and Tsubasa.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To Beylin Temple! If we don't know who the third Blader is we won't be able to figure out our strategy, right? Catch ya later! Bye!" Madoka then ran out the entrance.

"Madoka wait up" Dawn said when she ran after Madoka.

"She's got a good point." Ash said.

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah. Until we get the information we need, I suggest we relax."

"Can we go sight-seeing now?" Yu asked.

"Why not?" Tsubasa turned to Ash and Pikachu. "Wanna come along?"

Ash turned to Pikachu. "What do you think buddy? Wanna go sight-seeing with me, Yu and Tsubasa?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

Ash nodded and turned to the two. "We're in." Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder as the three left the building.

* * *

"Aw, why did I say it?!" Madoka complained as she got to Beylin Temple "I know Madoka is just hard for us to decide what to do" Dawn said as she was walking with her to the temple "your right thanks Dawn your a Good friend I ever had" Madoka said. They then saw Mei-Mei and some other Beylin warriors training. "What should we do? I'm glad that we made it here, but I don't think they'll tell us what I want to know so easily."

Unfortunately for Madoka and Dawn, Mei-Mei heard the faint whisper and turned to Madoka and Dawn's direction. "Who's there!?" She then sent a sound wave at the wall forcing Madoka and Dawn to come out and fell. "Wait a sec! Madoka, Dawn?"

Madoka and Dawn turned to her. "Hey. How's it going?"

Mei-Mei brought Madoka and Dawn to a small cafeteria. "Chi-Yun. Looks like we have a party-crashers."

"Does that mean I'm an unwanted guest?" Madoka asked. "What do you do with unwanted guests?"

"Good question. Because there's another one here." Madoka and Dawn turned to see Chi-Yun and Gingka sitting.

Gingka stood up. "Madoka, Dawn! What are you two doing here?"

"Gingka?! You first!" Madoka said.

"Well, I want to find out about the third Blader." Gingka turned to Chi-Yun. "Now. Please introduce me."

"I can't do that." Chi-Yun said.

"Why not? Is he a secret weapon?"

Chi-Yun shook his head. "No. Not at all."

"That's not it." Mei-Mei said.

"To be honest. He doesn't come here."

* * *

Masamune was walking with a box full of Chinese food. "Those guys. What's wrong with being the leader anyway?" He then remembered what Ash and Dawn said at the hotel. "That Ash and his girlfriend. I'll show them that I'm not reckless and who's really the spoiled child."

Masamune then went wide eyed at a wide building. "Check it out! This is a Beypark, isn't it? Yeah!" He then ran inside. The other Bladers looked at Masamune strangely. "Lemme in it!"

"Uh, okay." One Blader stepped up.

"Yeah!" Masamune turned to the Blader.

"You're not from around here, aren't you? I'm not going easy on ya just because you're a tourist."

"Fine! And I won't go easy on you!" Masamune said as he and the other Blader got ready.

"Let it rip!" Both of them released their Beys. Masamune easily defeated him and some others and some more others.

"Oh yeah! My first win in China!"

"You're crazy strong!" One of the defeated Bladers said.

"Who's my next victim."

"Let it rip!" A Bey was launched and hit Striker on the top sending it flying. Striker then went back to Masamune.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The Bey went back to its Blader who has bluish-grey eyes under sunglasses and has reddish-brown hair and a tanned skin-tone. He wears a teal shirt with yellow crests on the shoulders and his shirt also has buttons on it. Under the shirt is a black shirt. He also wears dark blue wrist bands. He wears a brown belt with yellow ovals on it. He also wears a blue belt on top of that. He wears white pants and black shiny boots. Behind him were a few girls going ga-ga over him.

"That was so cool!" One of the girls said.

"I know. I know." The guy said. "Pretty impressive, isn't it? I'm definitely the strongest Blader, huh?"

"Amazing."

"Come on girls. Lets roll."

"Okay." The three girls said walking with the guy.

"Not so fast buddy!" Masamune said making the four stop. "You can't just take off like that! You have to battle me for real!"

"Don't sweat it dude. My girls just want to see me flexing my Beyblading muscle."

"Uh-huh." The girls nodded.

"So, you know. Later." The four then walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" Masamune yelled. He ran after them and got in front of the four. "You can't just walk away after butting in and sending my Striker flying! We have to have a real battle!"

"Wow. You sure are an annoying kid." The guy said. "You have absolutely no idea who I am, don't you?" He took his sunglasses off.

"It's Chao Xin!" Some little kids appeared and ran past Masamune to Chao Xin.

"Whoa. Chill. There's enough Chao Xin to go around." Chao Xin said.

Masamune got on his knees after falling to the ground. "So he's a Chinese singing idol or something?"

"Don't think so." One kid said.

"He's the best Blader ever." Another one said.

"He's a member of Wang Hu Zhong." Another one said.

"Huh? Wang Hu Zhong?" Masamune got into a sitting position. "Lets see. So that means." He then stood up. "You're the Chinese team's third Blader, right?"

"Yeah." Chao Xin and the kids said.

"I'm Japan's Commander. 'Cause I'm the Number 1 Blader, Masamune Kadoya." He then pointed. "Lets battle Chao Xin!"

"No thanks man." Chao Xin said. Masamune sweat-dropped. "Okay. Time to leave the little dude alone. Lets get something cool to drink."

"Lets go!" The girls said and walked with Chao Xin.

"Hey! Where're you going!?"

The four went to a stand. "Hey there kids." The lady behind the stand said.

"Okay everyone. Drinks are on me." Chao Xin got a bottle of drink and turned to Masamune. "Hey bud, don't sweat it. It's just that like winning against you have no meaning, you know?"

"What did you say?!" Masamune exclaimed and ran to them. "I would be the winner! Me! Me! Me!" Chao Xin then poured the orange soda on Masamune's head.

"Time to cool off dude."

"You can't do that to me!" Masamune shook the soda off.

"So doesn't your team have anyone more chilled than you?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but there's a guy who hates losing, a real downer, a bratty little kid, and a mysterious guy who criticizes me at times."

"Criticizing you? By the way you said that, I'm assuming that he's a bit more mature than you. I don't blame him."

"Stop that!"

"Whatever dude. Maybe I should sit this one out and just hang with my friends. What do you think?"

"Chao Xin. You're not going to battle?" The girls asked.

"If the opponents are lame then it will be just too boring, you know? Although, I might just face the criticizer one."

"Are you serious?! Just what the World Championships are to you?" Masamune asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer me! What is Beyblade to you?"

"Uh. Well buddy, you know, I never thought about it before, the outfits are cool and the chicks dig me."

"What are you saying?! Is that what it is all about for you?"

"Whoa. He's scary." The girls said.

"Why are you taking it so seriously?" Chao Xin asked. "That's so uncool."

"No it's not!" Masamune yelled. "Beyblade is the clashing of two spirits! It's a true battle!"

"I'm not really following you. It's making my head hurt. Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Oh no! Are you alright Chao Xin?" The girls asked worriedly.

"Come on!" Masamune yelled.

"Chao Xin!" Chao Xin looked behind Masamune as Masamune turned to see Dashan.

"Dashan!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Dashan." Masamune said.

"Whether or not you participate is decided by the leader! Me! I don't care if you're bored or your head hurts, you're gonna battle with him now!" Dashan said.

"Huh?" Everybody else exclaimed.

"Or are you afraid of looking uncool if you lose to him?"

"As if." Chao Xin said. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then get in there and battle! If you don't then it looks like you're running away from an opponent!"

"I'm not running anywhere!"

"So what will you do?"

"Okay. Fine. But if I win against him then you will have to like let me sit out of the World Championships."

"So does this mean you've agreed to battle me?" Masamune asked.

"I don't really have much of a choice, don't I? But this stadium is much too lame for me. The most awesome stage for me is-" Chao Xin pointed to the Great Wall of China. "there!"

* * *

Back at Beylin Temple . . .

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked. "You don't know Chao Xin's true strength?"

"No one has ever seen Chao Xin fight real hard using everything he's got." Mei-Mei said.

"Then how was he able to become a part of the team then?" Gingka asked.

"Chao Xin." Mei-Mei growled.

"Even though he was clearly not giving it his all, he won against Mei-Mei." Chi-Yun said.

Both Gingka and Madoka and Dawn went wide eyed. "Against Mei-Mei!" Madoka exclaimed.

"You've seen Mei-Mei's amazing power, right?"

"But Chao Xin is much much stronger than I am." Mei-Mei said.

"However, he has never battled Dashan or me, Chi-Yun, ever before. He has never even took part of our group training. He's incredibly strong and he has talent, but Chi-Yun does not approve of him. Not at all."

"Does he use unfair tactics or something?" Gingka asked.

"That's not it."

"It's just that Chao Xin is-" Mei-Mei began.

"Chao Xin is-" Gingka and Madoka and Dawn said.

"Well, flashy." Chi-Yun finished.

* * *

At the Great Wall of China . . .

A bunch of girls screeched in excitement screaming Chao Xin's name. Chao Xin waved at them.

"I won't let you waste any more time!" Masamune said getting ready. "Lets do this Chao Xin!"

"Whoa. Just chill out dude." Chao Xin said taking out his Bey. "My Virgo is gonna sent your Bey for a run buddy."

"Yay! Chao Xin!" The girls screamed. Masamune growled.

At one of the pillars of the great wall Ash, Pikachu on shoulder, Yu and Tsubasa were on top of it enjoying the view. "Wow. Can you believe this awesome view?" Yu said.

"That's why we came here, you know." Tsubasa said.

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Do you like the awesome view too buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Well Madoka told us to go cool off somewhere." Yu said. "But you know the team isn't really sticking together I don't think."

"You don't do ya?" Tsubasa said.

Yu then noticed something. "Hey look! Check that out! Looks like Masamune is right over there!"

"Huh?" Ash and Tsubasa turned to see Masamune and Chao Xin getting ready to battle.

"Is he battling?" Tsubasa asked.

"Looks like it." Ash said.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .!" Masamune and Chao Xin counted.

"Let it-" The girls began.

"Rip!" Both Bladers released their Beys. The two clashed creating a small explosion. Virgo got pushed back, but then charged again.

"Go now! Go Striker!" Striker then charged.

"You don't have to go anywhere Virgo." Virgo moved to the left letting Striker go past.

"Move it Striker!" Striker hit the wall and moved to its right.

"Ha. A reckless Attack-type, huh?" Chao Xin said. "No worries. I'll take care of it."

"Watch me send that Stamina-type Virgo flying to the other side of that wall!" Masamune said. "Now! Go! Go! Go!" Striker charged in. Chao Xin did a stance and Virgo moved slightly to its right. Striker made contact but the spin by Virgo pushed it away. Masamune was flabbergasted. Striker then hit the wall creating an explosion and got sent back.

"So you know. Your Bey is gonna sleep out." Chao Xin said. "Keep up with those useless attacks little buddy and, eventually, you'll use up all of your power and sleep out. A bit of a drag for you." He then chuckled. "So uncool."

"Ahhh! 'Uncool'! That's the worst!" The girls said.

"Do you guys share one brain or something?!" Masamune yelled to the girls and turned back to Chao Xin. "Before that happens, I'll send Virgo flying!"

"Don't bother!" Chao Xin said. "Your attacks won't even put a dent on Virgo. Trust me." He then ran across the edge.

"Wait!" Masamune then also ran across his edge.

"Don't go Chao Xin!" The girls said.

Masamune caught up with Chao Xin. "You're not going anywhere! Come on Striker!" Striker then tried to catch Virgo.

"I told ya. It's not gonna work dude." Chao Xin said.

"Yes it will! 'Cause I'll keep trying until I get ya!"

"It looks like Masamune is having a bit of a hard time." Yu said.

"Yeah." Tsubasa said. "Virgo keeps changing its position at the same time as keeping up a perfect defense. The way its going, it will be difficult to land an attack. That is if he keeps using the same tricks."

"That's what I was afraid of." Ash said. "He's becoming hot-headed again."

"But I've noticed that Masamune often changes his moves suddenly in the middle of a battle, you know." Yu said.

"Does he ever think things through?" Tsubasa asked.

"Dunno. Maybe it's in his wild nature."

"I think he's becoming too wild." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said agreeing with Ash.

"No matter what happens I will hit you!" Masamune yelled.

"I am tired of telling you it's useless." Chao Xin said.

"And I'm tired of listening! Go Striker!" Striker disappeared and appeared in front of Virgo and hit the Bey and does it again.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Yu said.

"But then, an attack of that strength-"

"Now we're cookin'!" Masamune said. "How'd you like that hit?"

"But it didn't do anything!" Chao Xin said.

"The next one will finish it!" Striker disappeared again and appeared in front of Virgo again and hit it over and over, but all those hits were deflected and Striker always got pushed away. "Ugh! Not again!"

"What was that you were saying about finishing it?" Chao Xin asked.

"What just happened?" Yu asked.

"Virgo's circular Fusion Wheel has the ability to fend off attacks." Tsubasa said. "However, I don't think it's the only reason why it can dodge Striker's attacks."

Striker tried to hit Virgo again and got pushed away once again. "I get it! It's the circular motion!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes! Virgo itself is moving in a circle! And pushing aside Striker's power! That movement is . . . called Tai Chi!"

"Tai Chi, huh?" Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Striker! Move faster! Hit Virgo with everything you've got! Go! Go! Go!" Striker then dashed past and in front of Virgo.

"Fierce Lady Flash!" Virgo span real fast then a image of a female Chinese martial artist appeared. Striker charged for Virgo, but Virgo once again pushed Striker back into the wall and sent flying.

"Urgg! Okay, so you didn't Sleep Out. Maybe I'll go for a Stadium Out instead!" Chao Xin said.

"Striker! You can't let something like that end it!" Striker then landed back on the wall still spinning. "Yes!"

"That was annoying."

"How about attacking for a change instead of running away?!"

"Hmph. Probably just because I'd look totally uncool if I got all tight about it like you bud."

"I take it seriously! I will never lose to someone like you! If you won't attack then I'll just keep firing attacks nonstop! You can't really have a battle when your spirit isn't on fire now can you!?"

"I am so on fire!"

"No you're not! Attack me for real!"

"Getting serious about Beyblade? No way!"

"Stop goofing off! Striker!" Striker then continued forward. "Lets do it!" Striker charged and sent Virgo flying.

"Whoa. My Virgo wasn't able to dodge the attack." Ash, Pikachu, Tsubasa and Yu were also shocked. As soon as Virgo landed Striker hit it and sent it flying again. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"What's wrong? Why haven't you finished it yet?"

"What?" Chao Xin looked up to see Dashan standing on top of the wall in front of Ash, Pikachu, Tsubasa and Yu. "Dashan!"

"Dashan." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"If this goes on you will lose Chao Xin!" Dashan said.

Chao Xin stopped running. "I'm not choke and let that guy steal my thunder!"

Masamune stopped running as well. "Lets go Striker!" Striker hit Virgo again pushing it back. "Okay! Here we go! Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Lightning got on Striker's horn and charged.

"Here it comes! What'll you do!?" Dashan said.

"What else I'll do? Standing as half as cool I'll ever be!" Chao Xin said. Virgo stood up. "Virgo! Adamantine Hands!" Virgo stood its ground as Striker got on top of Virgo.

"See if you can handle my power at MAX!" Masamune said.

"No prob dude! There's nothing I can't deal with!" Striker pushed Virgo down further breaking the wall down. "Hold your ground Virgo!" Virgo is now pushed down further. "Oh no! Virgo!" An explosion was created making a piece of Masamune's edge break making Masamune fall down yelling.

"Masamune!" Ash, Yu and Tsubasa exclaimed.

Masamune got on his feet and climbed back up. "Come on! Let me back at it! Striker!"

"No way! Virgo!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Striker!" Masamune got on to his knees after seeing his Bey face down not spinning. "No."

Chao Xin jumped down and picked up the still spinning Virgo. "You're still getting on my nerves even when it's over." He then turned to Dashan. "I won, okay? Are you all warm and happy now?"

"The tournament is a day after tomorrow! Start training hard!" Dashan said.

"Say what? But we had a deal!"

"Chao Xin! You won today because you got lucky! One fatal misstep you and Virgo would have been the ones to fall!"

"Are you telling me I would have lost!?"

"In an official stadium things would have been different for you! If you would battle Masamune again in that stadium then you might lose to a substitute again!"

"What?" Chao Xin turned to Masamune. "You're the substitute!"

"He's _a_ substitute! Japan's team has 2 subs!"

"2!? How is that possible?"

"The head of the World Championships made an exception! That's not the point!"

"Right! You said you were the Commander!" Chao Xin said to Masamune.

"What?! He did?!" Ash exclaimed. "I can't believe Masamune." He jumped up next to Dashan as Pikachu jumped to Tsubasa. "He lied to you." Chao Xin and Dashan turned to Ash. "He just likes to call himself anything that is considered the best or responsible when he's really not and just a reckless knucklehead who always charge at his opponents with raw power! He's Number 1 alright! The Number 1 fibber!"

Masamune turned to Ash irritated. "Do you always have to criticize everything I do?!"

"Criticize? So you're the one he was talking about." Chao Xin said.

"The name's Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced. "And I'm a Blader just like you." He took Reshiram out to show Chao Xin that he is a Blader. "And I do tend to fight seriously with all my strength. You should too."

"He's right!" Dashan said. "That's something that you, even getting serious just for a minute, should know best of all!"

"Me? Serious? Sorry pals, but the word 'serious' just isn't in my vocabulary." Chao Xin then saw the intense looks on Dashan's and Ash's faces. "Fine. I'll compete. And I'll be serious, but as long as I get to face either Ash or this annoying guy."

"Hey!" Masamune yelled.

"And one more condition!"

"Huh? What 'condition'?"

* * *

Ash, Pikachu on shoulder, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu went back to the hotel. Ash was still mad at Masamune for fibbing to Chao Xin. They found Gingka, Dawn and Madoka, but they coughed from the dust coming from them.

"What gives you guys? Why are you covered in dust?" Gingka asked.

"Gingki! Wang Hu Zhong's third member use a Virgo, did you know that?" Yu said.

"And he uses Tai Chi techniques." Tsubasa said.

"Huh?" Gingka looked confused.

"And how do you know that?" Madoka asked.

"Because Masamune battled him and lost." Ash said as Masamune sat down.

"Huh? You lost!?" Gingka exclaimed.

"Not only that. Before the battle he called himself the Commander."

"You did!?" Dawn said.

Ash nodded. "And I am so disappointed in him for it."

"It's no big deal! I'm gonna wipe the stadium floor with him next time! In the real battle, I'll teach that fashion plate a lesson! Just watch me!" Masamune said.

"I don't there is a next time." Masamune turned to Ash. "This is exactly what I was talking about. You're too reckless. You use raw power to try and defeat your opponent. Luck was on Chao Xin's side that time, but if you keep charging head on you'll eventually lose."

Tsubasa nodded. "Which is why we have decided to not let you battle in this round."

"WHAT?!" Masamune yelled.

"We can't risk you being reckless if you battle Chao Xin again. You'll cost us the match." Ash said.

"Well if you put it that way, it kinda makes sense." Gingka said.

"What?!" Masamune turned to Gingka. "You're taking their side."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to agree with them. You are not battling this round."

Madoka nodded. "That means Gingka, Ash and Tsubasa will battle."

"This so not fair!" Masamune slumped.

"Of course we don't know what order we'll battle them in." Tsubasa said. Then a 'beep' was heard in Madoka's laptop.

"Hold up! That was a call from the WBBA headquarters!" Madoka then opened the mail to see Ryo on the screen.

_"Hello everyone! It is I! Yes! The one known as-"_ Hikaru got in front of Ryo.

_"Listen up everyone. We've just received the order in which Wang Hu Zhong will compete."_ Hikaru said.

"Really already?" Madoka asked.

_"The Advance Guard will be Chao Xin."_ Ryo said.

"What?!" Masamune said irritated.

_"The Second-in-Command will be Chi-Yun. The Commander will be Dashan. Plus there is a message from Chao Xin for Ash and Masamune. Which is pretty strange. Hikaru?"_

_"Thank you. 'Hey Ash and annoying dude. One of you don't run away. In the battle I will calmly, brilliantly, and awesomely defeat you. Lets finish things quickly because I have a date afterwards.' Eww. Who is this guy?"_ Hikaru said.

"A date?" Gingka asked confused.

"Who does he think he is?! Who's running away?! Not me!" Masamune said.

"Masamune. I feel your fire, but you can't battle this round." Ash said. "I'll battle Chao Xin instead."

"Are you sure about that?" Tsubasa asked.

Ash nodded. "If Chao Xin wants to battle me, he'll get his wish."

"Aw man!" Masamune slumped again.

"If it'll make you feel better Masamune, he'll avenge your loss" Dawn said.

Masamune perked up. "Really?" Ash nodded. "That makes me a little bit better. I'll feel more better if you get Chao Xin to get serious."

"I'll get him to be serious alright. He never saw any of my battles before so he doesn't know what I'm capable of. I'll take fashion-plate down."

"Yeah! Go get him!" Gingka said. Ash nodded.


	9. the World championships begins

Chapter 9

the world championships begins

In the misty mountains of China at the land there was Ash thinking about Masamune's defeat from Chao Xin begin the flashback.

"Striker". Masamune said when he's at the ground shocked of his bey defeated by Virgo "You're still getting on my nerves even when it's over.

" said Chao xin when the flashback ended Ash is thinking for a strategy

"Tsubasa said that Chao xin's Virgo is moving in a circle! And pushing aside blader's power called Tai Chi" Ash said as he bring out Reshiram. "I gonna think of the strategy to take down Virgo but how" Ash think for a strategy.

meanwhile In the Chinese hotel where Team Gan Gan Galaxy and Pikachu are studying team Wang Hu Zhong "we gonna pay attention to the wings of Thermal Lacerta spin track because it increases it's attack power" Madoka said

"So if you drop your Guard for a moment the great lizard without Mercy" Tsubasa said.

"Yes and rock zurafa strength comes from be able to absorb almost any of Attack" Madoka said.

" if his opponent sees an defensive position winning will be hard how could we break his defense I wonder" Gingka said.

"The last one that's strong is the Virgo" Dawn said.

that isn't the ordinary Virgo" Yu said.

"Pika" said Pikachu agree with Yu.

"Huh" Gingka, Dawn, and Madoka said.

"with eternal performance tip and the eternal defense spin track" Yu said.

show a flashback of Masamune and Chao xin running and battle at the great wall of China

"it appears to have a highly customize" yu said ended a flashback.

"Couple of Tai chi Chao xin skills quite impressive even the head off attack will be boarded off and won't do damage whoever battles him must be very careful" Tsubasa said.

"That the type of attack Masamune most difficult with" Gingka said.

"Yeah and don't bring that up"" Masamune Said.

"Relax Masamune Ash will face him in the tournament "said Dawn

"hey where is Ash" said Yu

"Pika" said Pikachu

"I saw him doing some training at the mountains to be prepare of his battle against Chao xin" Tsubasa said.

"I hope Reshiram will have a chance to defeat Virgo" Dawn said

"Hey guys" Ash said when he show up in the hotel

"Ready Ash" Gingka

"I'm all set and ready here Gingka" Ash said

"all right let's get ready for tomorrow Gingka said they went out of the hotel for training.

meanwhile at outside of China "can I have your autograph" said the fan girl wanted Chao xin's autograph over and over "no pushing ladies there's plenty of me to go around" Chao xin said when signing

"xin your so sweet and you're the best" fan girl said

of course I am everyone knows that" Chao xin said "are you going to win tomorrow against a new Blader we heard name Ash Ketchum we didn't get to see" fan girl said when he remembered him in the flash. "And I do tend to fight seriously with all my strength. You should too." "He's right!" Dashan said. "That's something that you, even getting serious just for a minute, should know best of all!" end the flashback.

"ha yeah like I get serious over Beyblade" Chao xin said with a smirk.

"what's a matter Chao Xin" girl said. "uh" Chao xin said confused.

"can wait to cheer at the big match tomorrow". "sure come and watch I'm gonna mop the floor with the new Blader." "yeah" the girls said.

morning came and the jets went flying "It's the biggest Beyblade ever and decide who's gonna be Worlds strongest the Beyblade world championship" Announcer said. "as we witness to start off world permanent the first round for a block Chinese arena" Everybody cheered. "To my left is the Advance Guard member of Wang Hu Zhong, Chao Xin!" Chao Xin walked into the field with a confidence look. "And to my right is the Advance Guard member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Ash!" Ash walked into the field with the same confidence look.

"Good luck Ash!" Gingka cheered from the stands with Pikachu on his lap

"Hey Gingka!" The group turned to see Benkei and Kenta standing.

"Hey! Benkei, Kenta" Gingka said.

"How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm doing fine ." Kenta answered. Benkei then noticed Pikachu. "Hey. What is this creature.

"This is Pikachu" Kenta said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said waving its paw.

"I never see a cute little guy like him before" Benkei said Pikachu blushed at that

"Well Well I get to face you Ash then that annoying guy" Chao Xin asked. "Funny you don't know much about me and my Bey" said Ash. "Everybody ready!" Announcer yelled. Everybody cheered as Ash and Chao Xin got ready to launch. "In 3 . . .

""2 . . ." Chao Xin said

.". . .1" Ash said.

"Let it rip!" Both Bladers launched their Beys. The Beys spin on the same direction.

"Go Reshiram" Ash said.

"You don't have to go anywhere Virgo."

Virgo moved to the left letting Reshiram go past. "The same thing he used on Masamune" Ash said

"Attack Virgo" Virgo is ready to charge at Reshiram.

Dodge it Reshiram!" Reshiram moved to the right lightning fast.

"No way!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"And Ash's Bey moved out of the way!" Blader Announcer said.

That's fast!" Mei Mei said

"Attack now Reshiram!" Reshiram hit Leone that sent Virgo flying and landed on the field.

"That's some power!" Dashian said.

And Reshiram sent Virgo flying!" Blader Announcer said.

"Attack Virgo!" Virgo charged at Reshiram.

"You too Reshiram!" Reshiram charged as well. The Beys collided, but the one sent flying is Virgo.

"And Virgo is sent flying once again!" Blader Announcer said.

"You're still getting on my nerves Fierce Lady Flash"

Virgo span real fast then charge Reshiram.

"Reshiram!" Ash exclaimed

Ash then thought of and idea. "Use your power and speed and head straight for Virgo" Reshiram was covered with Flames. Reshiram collided with Virgo. Reshiram hit Virgo that sent Virgo flying and landed on the field.

"What!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Ahhh! 'Uncool'! That's the worst!" The girls said.

"And Reshiram broke the Fierce Lady Flash!" Blader Announcer yelled

"Hold your ground Virgo!" Virgo held its ground against Reshiram. The Flames around Reshiram exploded, sending Virgo flying once again and landed

"You're good but I'm better this time I'll finishing it Chao Xin asked"

"We'll see"

Go Virgo!" Virgo charged straight to Reshiram.

Dodge again Reshiram!" Reshiram moved away really fast once again

"No you don't After it Virgo!" Virgo moved after Reshiram

"Just were I want him Attack now Reshiram!"

Reshiram charged for Virgo Chao Xin smirked. "You fell for it." Ash was confused, but finally found out that it's a trap. "Fierce Lady Flash!" Virgo span real fast then a image of a female Chinese martial artist appeared.

Reshiram charged for Virgo, but Virgo once again pushed Reshiram back into the wall and sent flying and landed in front of Ash still spinning. Chao Xin was shocked. "No way!"

Dashian was amazed. "Impressive."

"You okay Reshiram?" Ash asked. Reshiram roared in his head. "Alright. Now I need to find out how to defeat Virgo of it's circler motion" Realization hit Ash. "That's it two can play" " It's all over for you this time I'm finishing it because I have a date Fierce Lady Flash!" Virgo charged for Reshiram.

"Now Reshiram" Reshiram moved to the left letting Virgo go past.

"No way!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Ash use Tai chi against him." Yu said.

"he's a fast learner" Gingka asked.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"he's gonna finish it" Dawn said.

"Go now Reshiram! Special Move! Fusion Flare!" Reshiram surrounded itself in a sphere of red flames and charged really fast. Reshiram charged for Virgo and hit Virgo, creating a big and powerful explosion all around the field.

"The attack charged and hit Virgo resulting an explosion!" china Announcer said as the wind from the explosion blew at him. The smoke cleared to reveal the field empty. The Beys fell down from the sky and crashed down onto the field. The smoke clears to reveal Virgo not spinning while Reshiram is still spinning. "Virgo has stopped spinning! Reshiram is the one still standing! that means the winner of this match is ASH!" Everybody cheered for Ash's victory.

Alright!" Dawn said. "Ash won!"

Pika!" Pikachu said

Chao Xin was shocked at his loss. Reshiram returned to Ash. "I lost. And to a new Blader." "He lost" said the girls upset of his lost. "That was a great battle Chao Xin!" Chao Xin looked up to see Ash walking towards him with a smile. "You truly are good." He then sticked his hand out. Chao Xin was silent for a moment but he smiled but didn't accept the hand shake'

"Don't push you luck I'll be more stronger as long as I get to face you again." Chao Xin said and walked away with his fans.

"some Bladers never changed" said Ash then he walk away as well.

Chi-Yun and Mei-Mei look at Dashian with a serious look "what is it Dashian" said Mei Mei. "how can the Beyblade get that stronger with Ash" he puzzled till it hit him. "Unless he's not from here" "Yeah that can explain about that cute little creature they call Pikachu with them" said Mei Mei. "What" Dashian Exclaimed. "yes we claim to see two unknown creatures with them while seeing Ash's battle with Kyoya" Chi Yun said. He see Dashian walking away. "Where are going" Chi Yun asked "I'm going to have a talk with Ash" Dashian said and went to find Ash.

**What is Dashian want with Ash**

**Who will the 2nd match Tsubasa or Chi yun**

**Will Team Gan Gan Galaxy win**

**Review **


	10. Training at the Beylin Temple

chapter 10

Training at the Beylin Temple

In the motel, Gingka, Dawn, Pikachu, Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, Kenta, Madoka and Benkei are with Ash celebrating his victory. "That was an awesome battle Ash!" Kenta said.

"I have to admit." Masamune said with tears. "You wipe the stadium floor with him!"

"I just Know you can do it Ash" Dawn said

"Everyone should call a Pokemon/Beyblade champion in your world someday" Gingka said.

"Your not bad for a pokemon trainer who learns Beyblade for the first time" said Madoka.

"You know you will make a true legend in our world and yours Ash" Tsubasa said.

"Thanks guys" Ash said.

"One of these days we should see your world one of these days Ash and Dawn" Yu said.

"So let's get this straight you two are from another world of these creatures called pokemon and Ash's bey is a legendary pokemon called Reshiram" said Benkei.

Ash and Dawn Nodded.

"Awesome B-B-B-Bull said Benkei.

They then heard a door opened and it was Dashian.

"Dashian what are you doing here" said Gingka.

"It's okay I came to talk to Ash" Dashian said.

"Talk to me about what" said Ash

"I want you to meet me at the Beylin Temple and come alone there we can talk" Dashian said and walk out of the motel.

"Are you sure you can go to the temple without us Ash" Dawn said.

"He wants me to come alone and that's a good way because Tsubasa is up next against Chi yun" Ash said.

"You're Ash we tell you who win in the 2nd round until you come back" Gingka said.

Ash nodded and head out the door and travel to the Beylin temple.

"Hey Ash be careful out there" said Dawn

"No need to worry Dawn I'll come back" Ash said.

Ash went into the temple to see Dashian.

"Sounds quiet to quiet"

Ash looked around the temple to find Dashian until he saw a blue energy sphere aiming straight at him.

"Whoa" Ash Ducked and the sphere hit at the wall.

"It's a aura sphere but where did it come from" Ash was confused.

He saw behind him was a blue fox learn fighting skills and Ash knows what is.

"It's Lucario where did it come from I thought they exist in my World" Ash was Shocked.

Lucario is ready to attack Ash again by using Aura Sphere but he manage to dodge it.

"He's a steel type then I'll use a fire type Pokemon" Ash said when he brought his pokeball.

"Magmortar go" said Ash when he threw his Pokeball and it open and reveal is big power house pokemon,

"Magmortar" said the fire pokemon.

Lucario is about to attack Magmortar with drain punch.

"Magmortar dodge it and use Flamethrower" Ash ordered.

Magmortar dodge the attack and use his arm and launch flames out and hit Lucario cause a super effect and Lucario felt burn effect.

"Way a go Magmortar"

Ash then heard a clap from behind Lucario it was Dashian.

"Dashian what's going on here" Ash exclaimed.

"You pass your first test Ash of facing my Lucario" Dashian said.

Ash was shocked to hear what he said.

"Your Lucario and what test" Ash said.

"Revealing your Pokemon of course Ash" Dashian said.

"How did you know about my Pokemon" Ash asked him.

"Let me show you follow me"

Ash follow Dashian to the other side of the temple and see a door and saw Mei Mei with a Hitmonlee the kicking Pokemon.

"Mei mei is here too and she owns a hitmonlee as well" said Ash still confused.

"Opened the door Mei Mei" Dashian said to her.

"On it Hitmonlee use mega kick" Mei Mei ordered her pokemon.

"Hit mon Lee!" said Hitmonlee using the move and hit the foot shaped locked and open the door.

Ash sees lots of Bladers with every Different pokemon of all 5 regions from his world.

"Whoa" Ash was shocked of seeing all of the Pokemon the Bladers have in the temple.

"Raticate" said a rat pokemon.

"Kingler" said a huge crab pokemon.

"Chill out Raticate" said the Blader

"Kingler save your strength for the training" said the other Blader

"So your world once have pokemon before the age of Beyblade" Ash said

"Yes and I bring you here train you and give you tests in the temple" Dashian said

" Train me, Test me of what"

"To master your aura guardian skills, pokemon battle skills and your Beyblade skills what do you say Ash" Dashian said

"'I'm in" Ash accept Dashian's words.

Ash changed into a Beylin Temple gee

Dashian is holding a staff with a weight on top. He put the weight part in front of Ash. "A powerful launch requires good arm strength. This training is used to gain that strength." He said while spinning the staff. "Being able to control this weighted staff makes one a true Blader, Trainer and Guardian ." Once again, he put the weight part in front of Ash.

Ash picked one and manage to practice the staff perfectly and spinning the staff and his training was a success. Dashian and Mei Mei were Amazed of his skills of the staff and put the staff back.

"he's a good learner Dashian" said Mei Mei.

"Yes he pass his first training of strength like a rock and fighting type pokemon" Dashian said

They are now in a room with a pool with logs on the water and targets.

"A steady launch requires a keen sense of balance. So being able to launch and command your water type pokemon accurately while crossing these floating logs makes one a true Blader, guardian and trainer." He jumped from log to log and launched his Bey, Aura sphere and command his Prinplup to use water attacks on all four of the targets.

I understand!" Ash said. him and his pokemon Dewott jumped from log to log.

Let it rip Dewott use razor shell!" he launched his Bey/Aura sphere and commands Dewott each with one target.

"Dewott!" Dewott jumped and use razor shell at two targets.

"Impressive" said Mei Mei.

"training two pass" said Dashian.

Ash is now in a stone room with torches and wooden dummies.

"If you cannot launch and win the battle accurately from any position, you will never know the feeling of victory." He ran ahead, dodging the punches the dummies are giving. At the end, he launched his Bey use his aura sphere and command Krookodile at the target, making the dummies stop. "Being able to launch and win the battle accurately while dodging the wooden dummies attacks makes one a true Blader, Guardian and trainer

"Ready Turtwig" said Ash

"Turt" said Turtwig.

He also ran ahead, dodging the punches the dummies are giving. At the end, he launched his Bey use his aura sphere and command Turtwig to use energy ball at the target, making the dummies stop.

"You are a good student for Dashian" said Mei Mei.

"there still more training to do then we start your tests" Dashian said.

Ash and his three pokemon Pikachu, Magmortar and Staraptor training from balancing on top of bamboo trees to the pressure of a waterfall.

"congratulations Ash you and your Pokémon's training is complete".

"What is my second test".

"Okay. It's decided then. I'm honored to get this chance to battle you in the Beyblade battle".

Dawn, Madoka, Yu, were worried about Ash and went in the temple.

"You know I'm starting to worry about Ash" said Dawn.

"Me too Daw we are going to see what's going on" Madoka answered.

"Hey guys Look I see Ash and he's battling Dashian and with a blue fox creature?" said Yu

Dawn looked and saw what he meant.

"That's a Lucario but what it doing here"

That's what we need to find out" Madoka said as she is taking out her laptop.

Are you ready to begin Ash?" Dashian asked.

"Yeah!" Ash answered.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

Dashian revealed his Bey in a formation. "I guess you know my Bey. Rock Zurafa."

"Rock Zurafa yes I remember" Gingka asked.

"Even if this is a test match, I'm not going to hold back!"

"Sounds good to me! I'm gonna give it all I got too!"

"3 . . ."

"2 . . ."

"1 . . ."

"Let it rip!" Both Bladers launched their Beys.

"Go Reshiram!" Reshiram hit Zarafa. "Hit him with a string of attacks!" Reshiram then sent a barrage of attacks.

"Looking good Ash!" Yu said.

"Keep it up now!" Dawn said.

"I never seen Reshiram that strong." Madoka said. She is shocked about something. "Guys look at this!" The group leaned to see the screen.

"Somehow Reshiram's attack and speed increased significantly!"

"What!" The group exclaimed.

"How did it get that strong?" Yu asked.

look like the training he did has helped him after all." Dawn said.

Dashian smirked and did a up kick. "Quillan Ascention!" Zarafa escaped Reshiram and went up the sky. "Rock Zarafa! Strong Arm Flash!" Zarafa dived down and hit Reshiram.

"What!"

"Now let's finish this Rock Zarafa! Strong Arm Flash!" Zarafa is ready to attack Reshiram.

"No it's not over" A light blue energy was around Ash. " I never give up at my world and I never give in here" Reshiram was also surrounded by the light blue energy "This . . . is my Blader's Spirit, my Pokémon's Spirit and this my Courage of Truth!" The energy around Ash and Reshiram got more powerful then before.

"That's the same light blue energy me and Chi yun saw do you think He's the?" Mei Mei said

Realization hit Dashian "Yes He's the chosen One and the descendant of aura guardian Aaron."

Reshiram! Special Move! Fusion Flare!" Reshiram surrounded itself in a sphere of red flames and charged really fast hit Zarafa creating a big and powerful explosion all around the field. The smoke clears to reveal Zarafa not spinning while Reshiram is still spinning.

"He defeat Dashian" Yu said

"I agree." The three looked behind to see Mei Mei

"Mei-Mei!" Dawn said

"Me and Dashian know you three are here enjoy watching the battle."

"Yes we do that was Awesome" Yu said.

"congratulations Ash you pass the test of Beyblade" Dashian said.

"Thanks for training me to be a true Blader, Guardian and a trainer" Ash said.

Ash explained to the three about there's pokemon in the Beylin temple and he show them.

"Whoa there so many I get to know every pokemon now" Yu was amazed.

"Then there was pokemon in our world all this long and everyone didn't know" Madoka said.

"And it looks like there are two pokemon behind you two" Dawn said.

Madoka and Yu look behind them and saw a metal eye with magnets on both sides and a screw on top and a pink flying scorpion pokemon.

"Magnemite" said the first pokemon.

"Gligar" said the second pokemon.

"Whoa who are they" Madoka said.

"Magnemite and Gligar" Ash said.

"Magnemite" Madoka looked at Magnemite.

"Gligar" Yu looked at Gligar.

"It looks like Magnemite wants to be your friend Madoka" Dawn told Madoka.

"And Gligar wants to be yours too Yu" Ash said to Yu.

"Really" exclaimed Yu and Madoka looking at them and begin to smile.

"Here you two need these to catch them" Mei Mei give them two empty pokeballs.

"You're saying we can keep them" yu said.

"that`s right Magnemite and Gligar are yours now" Dashian said

Madoka and yu throw the balls at Magnemite and Gligar and went inside a beep hit three time and click.

"All right I got Magnemite and I got Gligar Madoka and yu amazed.

"I must be going now a battle between me and Gingka begins tomorrow farewell" Dashian said and left.

"Wow are own pokemon me and Gligar will make a good team" said Yu.

"Yeah me and Magnemite can be good friends forever" Madoka said happy with her first pokemon she ever had.

they were ready to leave until Mei Mei`s hitmonlee look at Ash`s Staraptor with sign of rivalry.

"there still a final test for you tomorrow Ash a pokemon battle" Mei Mei said.

Ash look at her with the strong pokemon battle spirit in her.

"I accept you challenge you and me pokemon battle tomorrow" Ash said.

**Ash Vs. Mei Mei**

**in the first pokemon battle in the Beyblade world**

**who will win**

**review**


	11. Ash vs Mei Mei the first pokemon battle

Chapter 11

Ash vs. Mei Mei the first pokemon battle

Ash, Dawn, Madoka and Yu came back to the motel and see Gingka, Masamune, and Tsubasa are worried about them but are happy to see Ash came back from the temple.

"Ash you're back" said Gingka.

"We thought you'll never came back" Masamune said.

"I told you I'll come back have I" said Ash.

"Pika" said Pikachu.

"Yeah Yeah as long you see me as number 1 I'll face you to prove that I'm better than you" Masamune said.

"Here he goes saying it again what a kid" said Dawn.

"Pip" Piplup agree.

"What did Dashian want you in the temple for Ash" said Tsubasa.

"He was testing and training me of learning ways of Beyblade and Pokemon" said Ash.

"Whoa pokemon you say" Gingka exclaimed.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah you should a see Ash's pokemon they're so Awesome" Yu said.

"You say he has more pokemon with him" Masamune exclaimed.

"Yeah and we just found out Dashian and Mei Mei also got pokemon as well" Madoka said.

the boys were shocked of hearing Madoka's words

"She is telling the truth we found out Dashian owns Lucario a fighting/steel type pokemon Mei Mei owns Hitmonlee a fighting type pokemon as well" Dawn said.

"So that means there were pokemon here when Beyblade exist but my dad must a know they exist long ago" said Gingka.

"Not to mention me and Madoka got pokemon as well" Yu said.

"You're bluffing were are they then" Masamune said

"Perhaps we should show them our pokemon Dawn" Ash said.

"I agree" Dawn said.

"All right come on out" Ash exclaimed.

He threw all 4 of his pokeballs to the air and opened came out his pokemon.

"Turtwig" said Turtwig.

"Dewott" said Dewott.

"Staraptor" said Staraptor.

"Magmortar" said Magmortar.

"My turn come out everyone" Dawn exclaimed.

She threw all 5 of her pokeballs and opened came out her pokemon.

"Quilava" said Quilava.

"Servine" said Servine.

"Togekiss" said Togekiss.

"Buneary" said Buneary.

"Zekrom" said Zekrom.

"Whoa they're amazing" said Gingka.

"We will show you ours come on out" Yu and Madoka exclaimed.

They throw thier 2 pokeballs and came out.

"Magnemite" said Magnemite.

"Gligar" said Gligar.

"No way you really have pokemon after all" said Masamune.

"Wait Dawn was your Zekrom a legendary pokemon" Tsubasa answered.

"Yes he is Tsubasa" said Dawn.

"Who won in the second round since I left to the temple" Ash said.

"Tsubasa won the 2nd round and I'm up against Dashian tomorrow care to watch" said Gingka.

"Actually I going to battle Mei Mei tomorrow at the temple" said Ash.

"Let me guess a Beyblade battle" Masamune said.

"No Ash is facing her in the pokemon battle" Dawn said.

"Wow I always want to see a pokemon battle for the first time in here" said Yu.

"We can have our first experience of pokemon as well" Madoka said.

"I'll like to come to see how pokemon battles are maybe for the future of creating our own world" said Tsubasa.

"We should sleep guys and get ready" said Ash.

They nodded and head to bed.

Morning came Gingka and Masamune are heading to the battle area for Dashian in the 3rd round. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Madoka, Yu, and Tsubasa are going to the Beylin Temple to battle Mei Mei at the stadium in the temple.

"Where here Mei Mei as promise to battle" said Ash.

"Pika" said Pikachu.

"Just in time and I've been waiting a long time for a Pokemon Battle against you" said Mei Mei.

"That's true"

the group saw Chao xin and Chi yun in the field with her.

"What are they doing here" said Yu.

"They came to watch you're not only ones have pokemon as well" said Mei Mei

"Yes this is my pokemon Gallade" said Chao xin point his psychic/fighting type pokemon.

"Gallade" said Gallade.

"Whoa" said Yu.

"And what's that pokemon Chi yun has with fire on his tail" said Tsubasa.

"That's a charmeleon Tsubasa" said Dawn.

"So are ready to battle me Ash" said Mei Mei.

"I was born ready" said Ash.

"And I'll be a referee" said Chao Xin.

Ash and Mei Mei are at the field ready to battle.

"It will be 3 0n 3 battle begin" said Chi Yun.

"All right go Hitmontop" said Mei Mei.

she throw her ball and Hitmontop came out.

"Hitmontop" said Hitmontop.

"What's that" said Madoka.

"That's a Hitmontop" said Dawn.

"A Hitmontop then I'll use this pokemon Dewott go" said Ash

Dewott came out of his pokeball.

"Dewott" Dewott said.

"Hitmontop use close combat" Mei Mei.

"Hitmontop"

Hitmontop is spinning and use close combat at Dewott cause a damage.

"This is not good Hitmontop is using spinning technique and close combat at once wait" Ash thought and have a idea.

"What's wrong Ash can't take down my Hitmontop while he spins"

"Then two can play Dewott use Aqua jet and use razor shell" said Ash.

Dewott jumped was covered in aqua and launch like a jet send Hitmontop flying Dewott follow then use razor shell to strike at him and crash at the field.

"Hitmontop" Mei Mei said when the smoke cleared she see Hitmontop faint.

"Hit mon" said Hitmontop weakly.

"Hitmontop is unable Dewott wins said Chao xin.

"Return Hitmontop" said Mei Mei sent Hitmontop back to his pokeball.

"You did great out here not bad Ash but let's see if you take on my punching pokemon" Mei Mei said when she threw her 2nd pokeball and reveal her pokemon.

"Hitmonchan" said Hitmonchan.

"Ah which pokemon is that Dawn" said Tsubasa.

"That's Hitmonchan a punching fighting pokemon" said Dawn

"Wait Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop they look alike Dawn" said Madoka.

"Yes they were evolution line" Dawn said.

"So you're saying pokemon can evolve into their stages" said Yu.

Dawn nodded

"Dewott return" said Ash.

"You up next Pikachu" said Ash.

"Pika" said Pikachu.

"Whoa Pikachu battle Hitmonchan" Yu exclaimed.

"Aw my Hitmonchan against your cute little Pikachu" Mei Mei said.

"You didn't see Pikachu's skills" Ash said.

"We'll see about that Hitmonchan use mega punch" said Mei Mei.

"Pikachu dodge it" said Ash.

Pikachu run fast when Hitmonchan is using mega punch but Pikachu dodge every punch Madoka, Yu, and Tsubasa are amazed of how fast Pikachu is.

"He's fast" Tsubasa said.

"Now Pikachu use volt tackle" said Ash.

Pikachu is ready to charge really fast and a huge charge of electricity surrounded him and hit Hitmonchan.

"Chan" said Hitmonchan fainted.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle Pikachu wins" Chao xin said.

"Whoa his Pikachu is really tough Madoka" Yu said.

"Yeah" Madoka said

"Return Hitmonchan" said Mei Mei.

"Your Pikachu is amazing Ash" Ash smiled "Thanks" he said "but you won't stand a chance against hitmonlee" she threw her 3rd pokeball and reveal her hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee"

"Hitmonlee Pikachu return" said Ash.

Pikachu heard Ash and came back to him.

"Staraptor go" Ash said.

"Staraptor" said Staraptor.

Mei Mei smirked "Perfect" Ash was confused of what's going on "the time has come for mega evolution" Mei Mei show an ring on her wrist and push the button.

"What's with the ring" said Tsubasa.

"Never mind that what's with the glow on Hitmonlee" said Yu.

Hitmonlee was glowing and from a sphere then shattered revealed hitmonlee looked different.

"Hitmonlee" said Hitmonlee

"What is that" said Ash.

"this is mega Hitmonlee"

"Mega hitmonlee" said Ash.

"That form you see is mega evolution Ash I save him for last to wait for the perfect time for you to call Staraptor out for me to activate the mega ring I show you now you give me a great pokemon battle but this is where it ends".

"It's not over yet Staraptor use brave bird" said Ash.

Staraptor is ready to aim mega hitmonlee red fire turn to blue flame.

"I don't think so use mega kick" said Mei Mei.

Mega hitmonlee use it's mega kick but really strong and hit Staraptor seven times.

"Staraptor" Ash yelled

"Ash will lose from her for sure" Yu said.

"No he won't look" said Dawn.

they see staraptor's wings turn Metal and strike at mega hitmonlee and cause super effect.

"What" Mei Mei was shocked.

"What kind of move is this" Ash said.

"That's Eagle Metal Wing Smash but how is it possible" Tsubasa said

"Staraptor must of learn it from your bey" Dawn.

"Let's finish this mega hitmonlee mega kick" Mei Mei said.

"Lets do this Staraptor metal wing smash" said Ash.

the two pokemon collide their attacks and cause a explosion the smoke cleared and see Staraptor injured out of breath till they see mega hitmonlee still standing.

"No way" said Madoka

but till his side cleared they saw his eyes swirled and collapse.

"Mega hitmonlee" said Mei Mei

"Hit ... mon ... lee" said mega hitmonlee fainted.

"Mega hitmonlee is unable to battle Staraptor wins and the winner goes to Ash" said Chao xin.

"He won" Dawn exclaimed.

"Now that's a pokemon battle I get to see for the first time" said Yu.

"Amazing" said Tsubasa.

"That makes great history" Madoka said.

"You try your best but you fight good" said Mei Mei.

she return her hitmonlee back to the pokeball.

"Good new guys Gingka won against Dashian and were going to Russia" said Madoka.

"All right were going to the next battle arena" Dawn said.

"That's right"

They see Dashian, Gingka, and Masamune they have seen Ash's battle and they celebrate his victory.

"That was a first awesome pokemon battle I ever seen" said Gingka.

"I got to say That was Amazing" said Masamune.

"I believe you deserve these" Dashian said.

"A pokemon egg and a mega ring but what's in the egg and why the mega ring" said Ash.

"You will find out soon"

They are ready to leave and go to Russia on the train they wave good bye to Wang Hu Zhong until someone is following them a teenager like Ash and Dawn's age with light green eyes, purple hair wearing a black uniform with a small red R looking at them "At last I found them now I will finish what I started from three years ago" said the figure then he disappeared.

**Review**


End file.
